Lost then Found
by darkblossom19
Summary: Sakura had finally healed her broken heart caused by that bastard, Sasuke. After 3 years, he decides to just return to Konoha and pretend he had done nothing wrong. Sakura can't take all the depressing memories and rejections so she decides to join Akatsuki, hoping it will take her mind of relationships. What she doesn't know is that a new one is about to bloom!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A girl with bright pink bubblegum hair searched for her master's office. When she reached the entrance, she quickly opened the door so she could hurry up, submit the paperwork and go home. It had been a long stressful day of looking at disgusting wounds at the hospital and filling out a stack of paperwork. But when she stepped in the office, she did not expect to see **him** here…

Sakura's green emerald eyes widened in shock and the paperwork fell onto the ground. Her eyes rapidly became small and gave a death glare at the traitor standing before her. "What are **you** doing here?!" Sakura hissed. Before she could continue, her master interrupted her, "Sakura, I know what you're thinking, but calm down and let m-"

"CALM DOWN? You want me to 'calm down'? I don't think so! You want me to calm down when I see my ex-teammate, a traitor, and a cold hearted murder in your office?!" She yelled, practically shattering the glass in Tsunade's office with her high shrill angry voice. "SAKURA!" her master screamed. "He's back here because he has fulfilled his goal and decided to start a normal life, even though it's a little late now" she murmured the last part. The angry blossom then looked at the raven haired boy. "You!" she hissed," You think you can just waltz back in here and pretend everything will be alright?! Did you forget that you not only attempted to kill me and break my heart, you tried to kill Naruto numerous times now? You left me there on that bench that cold night with no regret and abandoned our village. Do you have any idea how long and how hard me and the rest of Konoha has tried to bring you back here?! And after all that effort and failure, you just calmly walk back into the village ignoring all our efforts!" Sakura was yelling at the top of her lungs now. She was so angry that Sasuke could push all his sins aside and pretend everything was alright. Tears were forming at the edge of her apple green eyes. She had been holding it in all these years and vowed to never cry for him again and she wasn't going to break that vow now. Sasuke was as calm as ever, his stoic face didn't even flinch once during his old teammate's "speech". He had killed off all his emotions when he killed his older brother. "I'm sorry" was all he said before he vanished from the building, leaving the hokage and her apprentice alone inside the building. "You didn't let him back in the village, right?" Sakura asked, just a little bit more hopeful. Tsunade saw the small glint of hope in her student's eye and felt guilty when she crushed it. "I'm sorry, but I let him back because he killed a criminal in the bingo book and is welcomed back here." Her student's eyes first widened, and then slowly turned into a shocking devil's glare that she had never witnessed before. She slowly reached for her student's hair to reassure her but her hand got slapped away harshly. The last thing Tsunade saw was Sakura's pure innocent eyes turn just a little bit darker. She vanished, leaving behind a swirl of black cherry blossom petals.


	2. Taken

Chapter 2

Taken

Sakura appeared on the training grounds where Team 7 use to train. Memories slowly flowed back to her: (**A/N: italics is memory) "**_HI SAKURA-CHAN!" a certain yellow haired boy waved frantically to his teammate who was the last one arriving. Her green mesmerizing orbs widened and called out, "GOOD MORNING!" Naruto, the energetic yellow hair boy beamed, it was the first time his female teammate had given him a nice greeting, cause usually it was a beating on the head for "being too loud" or being to idiotic. "SASUKE-KUN!" The pink haired blossom yelled. Then Naruto realized it, like usual, she was addressing his emo teammate, Sasuke, the most popular boy among the girls. Suddenly, their sensei arrived in a puff of smoke. "You're late again sensei!" Naruto said. _

"_I'm sorry, I saw a black cat on my way here so I like had to take a detour-" "You just saw the new edition of Icha Icha Make-Out Paradise in that bookstore!" Sakura shouted. Kakashi slowly slid his new bought perverted book behind his back. "Anywayysss, let's start training. But first you gotta find me." Their sensei disappeared in a puff of smoke. The three ninjas started to search for him. Sakura, with her sharp senses, threw a kunai into the bushes where it struck Kakashi but it was shadow clone._

"_Good job, now we just have to find the real one." Sasuke said. Sakura's heart fluttered when her crush complimented her. He was her whole world and she would do anything for him._

*end of flashback*

**Sakura's POV**

I scoffed at the memory, I just can't believe I fell for him just because of his charming looks—wait, did I just call him charming? Ugh, I need to get my mind off of this. I slid on my favorite black gloves and infused chakra (and anger) into my fist. I slammed it into the ground and resulted in a huge fissure. After breaking a couple of innocent trees and splitting the Earth some more, I was slid onto the floor. It felt better penting out my anger and now, I was ready to go home for a nice hot bath!

"Hey, can we keep the cutie, yeah!" The sudden voice startled me and I chucked a kunai towards the voice. "WOAH, un! Thanks bro, she's a feisty one, yeah." Two men or I think since one of them looked like my frenemy, Ino-pig, walked out of the forest. They were wearing black cloaks with red clouds, the Akatsuki. I quickly jumped to my feet knowing they were very powerful and known to be merciless killers. The other man who didn't have long blonde hair held the kunai I threw between his fingers like it was a toy. He had long black hair and coal black eyes that looked very much like Sasuke.

"What do you want?!" I growled. It has been a long day and I did not want to deal with this. "Can we keep her, un?" the weird blond with an accent asked.

"No," the man with the coal black eyes answered with no emotion but had a velvety tone to his voice. "Please! She's like, really hot, yeah!" The other man's eyes turned to a threatening Sharingan. I took a step backwards, filled with fear, but of course, I wouldn't show it.

"YOU'RE ITACHI UCHIHA, SASUKE'S BROTHER! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD, WHY ARE YOU HERE?" I screamed. He disappeared into crows and appeared behind me. Before I had time to react, he knocked me out, just like his bastard brother. The last thing I heard was "Deidara, you are carrying her." "YAH, un!"

A/N- Thanks for reading and please review!

Do you want her to stay at Akatsuki willingly or should she try to escape?


	3. An Offer

**A/N- Thank you so much for the review! It really helped me write this chapter!**

Chapter 3

An Offer

The pink haired blossom was slowly waking up, her head was throbbing and she couldn't feel her arms. As her emerald eyes opened up, she realized she was in a small compact, dirty cell and was cuffed to the wall with her arms above her. _Akatsuki!_ She thought. She remembered being taken from the training grounds of Konoha by (the suppose to be dead) Itachi and a male Ino which she recalls was called, Deidara. Sakura wondered how long she had been here. She was sure Konoha had noticed her absence but then again, Sasuke had come back and her friends were probably catching up with him or flirting with him like the old days. Naruto must have dragged him back to Ichiraku for ramen. Her heart ached a little remembering her ex-teammate. No matter what he did, she always cared for him deep down but she would never show it. As her senses slowly came back to her, she heard footsteps echoing down the hallway. As a cloaked figure opened the door, she squinted at the sudden bright light.

"Hmph, I don't think you're THAT hot, I've seen better." A cocky man with slicked back silver hair said. Sakura twitched at the insult and thought about punching him till he reached the Sand village and breaking his neck but she remembered her arms and legs were strapped to the wall by metal cuffs that sucked chakra from the victim.

"SHUT UP, you useless Jashin lover!" Sakura spat. She could tell from the necklace that hung around his neck. She had seen it before on one of her assassination missions and her target tried to kill her for a sacrifice or something. "Jashin worshippers are pieces of shit and you should go burn in hell along with the rest of Akatsuki!" Sakura was in a bad mood being cramped up in here, taken captive by the Akatsuki. In a second, the religious freak was in front of her ripping her petite and fragile neck in a death grip.

"What did you say, bitch?" His grip tightened and the oxygen was forced out of her lungs. She was frightened but she would never show it. "I said," she spit out with her last gasp of breath," Jashin worshippers are pieces of shitt!" Sakura knew she had just wished for her death, she couldn't believe her life was just gonna end in the hands of a pathetic Akatsuki.

"You little slut!" He was about to strangle her to death, slice her in half with his scythe, and use her as a sacrifice but someone cut in.

"Hidan, let her go, leader-sama wants to speak to her." Said a man, his voice soft, but threatening and commanding. The Hidan man turned his head around to face her "hero" and Sakura caught a glimpse of him, it was Itachi.

"Damn it! You just have to fucking interrupt right now? I was about to make a sacrifice to this Jashin hater!"

"We all hate Jashin here in Akatsuki." Itachi calmly said. Sakura's vision started to flicker and was about to pass out due to the lack of oxygen but she found Itachi beside Hidan. He side-kicked Hidan, hard and he flew to the other side of the cell.

"I said, let her go." Itachi repeated slowly releasing Sakura from the tight cuffs.

"Damn, that fucking hurt!" Hidan exclaimed. As the cuffs released her, Sakura fell to the floor and Itachi picked her up bridal style. Sakura squeaked at the awkward position and her carrier looked at her. "Would you rather walk?" Itachi asked. Sakura tried to move her legs but they couldn't move and she sighed in defeat. As Itachi carried Sakura the leader's office, Hidan slowly got up.

"That emo bastard," he mumbled.

As Itachi opened the door to the leader's room, Sakura tensed at the ominous aura surrounding the room. Itachi carefully put her down in a chair and bowed to the leader. "You may leave now, Itachi." The voice sounded low and powerful and very much like he was going to jump out of the chair any moment and stick a katana in Sakura's heart. Itachi nodded and vanished. Even though Sakura wouldn't admit it, she felt much safer with Itachi in the same room but now he left, she felt like she was at the devil's doorstep.

"So, you are Sakura Haruno from the Hidden Leaf village, am I correct?" he asked dangerously. Sakura winced at her former home but she straightened up knowing that they betrayed her by letting a certain bastard back in the village. No one had defended her or agreed that Sasuke should not have been let back. "Yes, may I know the reason I am here?" Sakura said, trying to control her anger and not punch the man in the face for kidnapping her into this lunatic organization.

"You know too much about us and it would be dangerous to just let you go and we are the Akatsuki, we don't let people off the hook."

"So, you're going to kill me?" she said

"You have two options: Yes, we kill you or you join." He offered. Sakura raised an eyebrow at the second option. Would she betray her own village? Wait, they already betrayed me, Sasuke left three years ago, but he comes back like nothing happened. Naruto left one year ago to train with Jiraiya and came back a week before Sasuke came back. Sakura had thought Ino would get her mind off of things but she was too busy rebuilding her family's flower business and Hinata was always training with Neji. The last person she trusted was her master, the Hokage of the whole village but she had let her down by allowing Sasuke back in the village knowing how much it would hurt her. At that moment, everything added up together and part of her died. Her friends had left her and she basically had no life. The small glint of happiness and hope and all that nice stuff vanished. Sakura's eyes turned a shade darker and she spoke with a low menacing voice that could compare with the leader's voice.

"I'll join." She saw the leader stand up and his face was visible. He had many piercings and had the Rinnegan. She saw his mouth twitch upwards for a split second and then it disappeared.

"Good choice, it would be a waste to have to kill such a useful kunoichi." He said. The leader threw her a black cloak with red clouds and said, "Find Itachi and tell him to lead you to the guest bedroom, that's where you'll be staying.

"Yes…Leader-sama." Sakura spoke as she smirked. She walked out the room, a new person, a darker and more dangerous blossom…

_A/N_—Hi! Thanks for reading and please review!

I'll try to update more but Spring Break is ending and it's back to the **torture chamber!** Also known as school…


	4. Real Intentions

Chapter 4

Real Intentions

**Itachi's POV**

I saw the door open and Sakura stepped out. Even though she didn't physically change, he could tell something had changed her on the inside. Even without his Sharingan, he could see the darkness in her eyes and her chakra had become darker. I must have blanked out for a while because when I looked back to Sakura, she asked,

"So are you going to take me there?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion and she sighed, "Guest bedroom." My eyes widened in surprise but I quickly returned to my stoic expressionless face. I couldn't believe she had joined; the sweet cherry blossom of Konoha has joined the criminal organization, Akatsuki. I nodded and lead her through a series of hallways and a flight of stairs.

"Why is this place so big and complicated?! I'm going to have to find you every time I want to go back to my bedroom," she grinned. Even though it wasn't even a complete smile, the small hint of happiness made my day. Wait, what? He was the infamous Uchiha Itachi, an emotionless killer, (emo, as the other members call him) and here; a girl he hardly even knew was bringing out more emotion out of him then his foolish little brother. Ugh, she was going to be a huge problem.

As she opened the door, she gasped. "Oh my fucking gosh, this room is huge!" The ecstatic blossom raced through the room, jumping on the queen sized bed, checking out the bathroom that had 2 sinks, a bathtub, a shower, a very fancy toilet, and included all her "needed" things. She walked out onto the balcony and sighed in happiness at the huge never ending forest. I chuckled at her sudden burst of energy and walked out her room, leaving her to think of the present situation.

**Sakura's POV**

I couldn't believe it, this room was like, three times my apartment. I giggled and ran around my room, ending up on the beautiful balcony. I heard my bedroom door slowly open and gently shut. I plopped down on my queen sized bed and I thought about the situation I was in. Once Konoha finds out I'm in Akatsuki, I am going straight to the bingo book and I will be just like the rest of these guys; criminals and have a huge bounty on our heads. Everybody will probably hate me. Already with my village problem, I realized how much Itachi resembled Sasuke. Every time I looked at him, I would think of Sasuke and my heart would break just little bit more. I should completely hate Sasuke after that night he left me on the bench and his attempt to kill me below the bridge but I couldn't fool myself for loving him just a tiny bit. My world was so screwed up right now, I didn't even know what was the right thing to do right now, I was so…lost.

At Konoha…

"Baa-chan, where is Sakura? She has only come to visit me one time after my arrival back here and I can't find her inside her house!" a certain blond head rambled. Tsunade massaged her temples, her apprentice was missing and she couldn't let the village know about it or she would instantly be put in the bingo book. Even though she had not protected Sakura, she still cared about her and didn't want one of her closest students being hunt down.

"Umm, I sent her on a solo mission for quite some time." Tsunade lied.

"What! But she didn't even stop to say goodbye!" Naruto pouted. Tsunade fake smiled, "It's okay, you can hang out with her once she comes back!" Naruto grinned, ear to ear and ran out her office. Once he had gone out, Tsunade broke in tears, wondering where her precious student was.

"HEY TEME!" cried the loud blonde.

"What dobe?" Sasuke mumbled.

"I can't believe Sakura went on a solo mission, we can't hang out together today!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the statement. He remembered that night when he encountered her in the office and he had left after her long speech. He had gone back to the Uchiha compound to look around when he sensed Sakura's chakra at the training field. After a while, he had sensed two more chakras, one very familiar but he couldn't identify it. Sakura's chakra suddenly became faint and was with the other two mysterious people. He didn't bother to check on the situation, he was pretty sure it was just two of her friends dragging her along somewhere. Anyways, he didn't come back to this stupid village to "rebuild" his bonds or something, he had come back to kill the Elders who ordered the massacre of his clan. This was his real intention. After finishing his last goal, which he would do in two more days, he would leave this pathetic village and join the Akatsuki…

Back to Akatsuki!

Sakura slowly woke up, she probably dozed off last night while she was thinking. As she opened her eyes, a person with an orange mask was looming above her.

"HI SAKURA-CHAN, GOOD MORNING!" that thing shouted with a very childish voice.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed. She sucker punched that weird thing out of her face till it smashed against the wall and made a crater.

"A..hh…" it squeaked, "Tobi's a good boy…"

*The kitchen and living room with the rest of Akatsuki*

"Ha, I guess the bitch woke up." Hidan smirked.

"Sending Tobi to wake her up was like sending a mouse into the lion's den, un!" Deidara cackled. Itachi chuckled when he saw Sakura heading down the stairs into the living room with Tobi in her hands. She threw Tobi towards the boys and they all dodged the "good boy." The members slowly back up as they sensed the blossom's dark aura.

"Pancakes heh, un?" Deidara said weakly. Sakura flashed in front of the long haired idiot and was about to punch him till he couldn't walk for a week but she felt Itachi's hand stop her. Sakura turned her death glare at Itachi and he could feel the daggers heading towards his face.

"Sit down and get some breakfast. Leader-sama said he doesn't want trouble this early in the day. You can beat up that gay bomber in the afternoon." Itachi said. Hidan cackled and Deidara scowled.

"Hn," was all the pissed off blossom said before she went to get some pancakes. When she saw the so called "breakfast" she almost punched the lob of pancakes. The "pancake" was black and burnt and had a rotten smell coming from it. "Oh, hell no. I'm not eating that." She screamed as she walked to the kitchen and started to make an edible breakfast. As the delicious scent floated throughout the hideout, she found all the members lined up outside the kitchen. She peeked at the trashcan and found a pile of chewed up pancakes.

"Make us something edible to eat, bitch!" Hidan said. Sakura raised an eyebrow and Hidan sighed, "PLEASE, make us something to eat!"

"Okay, coming right up, sadistic bastard." She smirked as she started making the rest of the members breakfast. Oh Kami, what happened. One day she's enjoying a cup of hot tea in her house, and then she's kidnapped and put in a cell, then being promoted to a member, and now she's the cook for THE AKATSUKI! God her life was screwed up.

A/N—Hey guys!

UchihaYuuki-Sama - Thank you so much for the reviews, it really encouraged me to write this and I'll try to keep up with the story during stupid school…

And Thank you BloodRiddenPast for the review!

Please read and review!


	5. Akatsuki's Blood Blossom

Chapter 4

Akatsuki's Blood Blossom

A/N-Thank you so much for the kind reviews! Really sorry about the late update. And thank you for pointing out the part of where I messed up!

Sakura finished cleaning up for the delusional men when Leader-sama called her. This was the first time he had called her since he made the offer with her. She dropped the dishes she was washing, breaking about 4, give or take, and rushed off to Pein's office. She slowly pushed open the door to a dark gloomy room and sat down.

"You called me here, Leader-sama?" she politely asked.

"You're going on your first mission," he said and Sakura squealed in excitement, "You will not be going alone though. Your two partners will be…" Sakura fidgeted in her seat, "Itachi and Deidara." Sakura inwardly groaned, Itachi was fine since he didn't bother her but she knew that Deidara was one for trouble. "Your first mission will not be hard, you just have to kill some rogue ninjas that have been causing some trouble down at the Sand. Itachi and Deidara are already informed; your mission starts…NOW!"

Sakura was leaping through trees with Itachi and Deidara at her side when Sakura sensed a chakra nearby but she didn't know Itachi had sensed it too.

"There are two of the rogue ninjas to the North about 5 miles away. Three at the West, also 5 miles away." Itachi and Sakura said at the same time with a commanding tone. They looked at each other awkwardly. Itachi thought, _I can't believe she could sense them, I didn't know she was also a sensory ninja. Hn, this mission will be interesting. _Sakura blushed when Itachi looked at her with a hint of interest in his eyes. Meanwhile, Deidara was following slow behind them, tweaking his new creation. He held his amazing, new, destructive creation to the light.

"YES, IT'S COMPLETE, UN!" Deidara cackled. Itachi and Sakura quickly turned back to see their loony teammate holding his "masterpiece" to the Sun. They had expected a clay dragon or something that could explode up to 50 mile radius but instead, they saw him holding a clay unicorn up to the light; its petite wings flapping furiously trying to support the fat body Deidara had built. Its three legs, yes three, tried to push off to gain some energy to fly but landed on the ground instead. The three stared at the complete failure on the forest floor, struggling to get its clay blubber off the floor and stand up. Itachi's eyes twitched in annoyance, _How can he be so dim-witted?! Hmm, maybe Sakura will be a good addition to the team, _He thought. Sakura's mouth dropped open and gaped at the malfunctioned **thing**, _How did __**he**__ take down Garra? Did he make a super big panda and make it smash onto the Sand Village so the fat would smash all the citizens? _She thought. Deidara chuckled nervously, "heh heh, let's get going, yeah?" The three gathered themselves up and continued their mission, leaving the fat unicorn to itself, trying to stand up on its clumsy legs and overflowing fat…

When the targets were near, Sakura turned around and faced the rest of her teams, "I wanna make one thing clear to you guys on this mission: I'm killing them. Don't interfere, don't fight them, and don't protect me. I want to prove that I'm capable of this. You guys haven't seen me fight yet anyways. I'm going to prove I'm not the Konoha's Sweet Blossom anymore." She smirked. Itachi twitched at the sudden control she had since he was usually the captain of the team but he admired her courage and he couldn't deny it, he wanted to see this little girl fight. Deidara shrugged at took out some clay, attempting to make some "art". The rogue ninjas leapt out the forest and they backed up. Itachi and Deidara jumped behind, letting Sakura know that this fight was hers. Sakura smirked and closed her eyes. The battle started, now!

She could feel the targets closing in on her and she slowly opened her eyes. Her bright green eyes turned dark and the ninjas froze, they couldn't move. Her usual black pupils turned and it faded to purple. The ninjas couldn't take their eyes off of her mesmerizing eyes but they suddenly started to groan in pain. Their blood veins were clotting due to Sakura's mysterious eyes. She analyzed her 5 targets and decided. She took two of the ninjas and made their chakra line shoot into their blood vessel and it burst. The two ninjas, screamed in pain and agony as their skin tore open and blood leaked out. Their remaining teammates looked in shock and tried to run but their bodies weren't following them. Sakura already had them under control. Sakura smirked when some of the victim's blood splattered onto her. She licked the blood off her lips and grinned sadistically, "This is going to be fun" She made a series of blurry hand signs and cherry blossom petals swirled around two of the ninjas. They stared in confusion but confusion soon turned to fear. The petals somehow started to become frighteningly sharp and closed in. Before the two wimps had time to scream, the blossoms tore them apart, leaving only bloodied petals that were once pink, on the floor. The last one started to whimper loudly and was about to scream for help but his head detached from his shoulder instead. His head rolled off and landed next to a tree, still stuck with a terrified expression on his face. His headless body stood still for a couple of seconds before it fell in defeat. Sakura had used her kekkei genkai bloodline eyes to blow up the blood vessels in his lungs and neck so harshly, his head flew off. It was kind of like a volcano. It would suddenly erupt with much power and ash, cinder, and lava would burst out. Except in this scenario, lava was blood, and ash and cinder was the man's head. Sakura looked around her, the trees were covered with blood and she herself was stained with the victims' blood. She slowly turned around, letting her purple pupils fade back to black and the shady green turn into bright green again. She found herself looking at two gaping teammates. She smiled at them with her usual features and looked like an innocent girl again if it weren't for the blood stains on her. "I told you I would take care of it; now let's go report to leader-sama. I want to hurry up and take a bath; I hate the smell of blood." She walked on ahead, leaving the two surprised men, gaping at the new side of the blossom. But what she didn't hear was Itachi mumbling, "She isn't Konoha's sweet Blossom anymore. She is now, Akatsuki's Blood Blossom."

**In the Akatsuki Base, in Pein's office:**

Sakura appeared in Pein's office with two, still gaping men, by her. "Mission is complete, they are no longer a nuisance. Can I go now, I want to go take a shower." Sakura asked. Pein nodded and she left, leaving the men in the room.

"Now report to me, how did she do?" Pein demanded. The two men slowly regained themselves and Itachi spoke first,

"She is incredibly skilled in sensing, and fighting. But I noticed she had a unusual Kekkei genkai, She was turned away from us so I couldn't see but after the battle and turned around, I saw her eyes returning to the original shade. But when it was activated, she had power over the targets blood and chakra stream it seems." Itachi reported.

"And she kills with no mercy! She kills in a scarier way then me, un!" Deidara added. _Reminds me of Hidan! _Deidara thought and shuddered. Pein smirked,

"She could be a great use to us. Good job, you may now go." They walked out the door, leaving Pein to wonder about the new girl's powers.

Sakura took a hot long shower and dried herself as she came out. She put on her undergarments along with a short skirt that ended mid thigh and a shirt that ended right above her naval. The shirt was black and pink letters spelled out, **I meet you, I don't like you, **on the back said **Next second, you're in Hell.** She didn't care about her attire since it was late and she wasn't going out anymore. She could care less about what the other say, she was just glad that she didn't reek of blood anymore. Sakura walked outside and headed for the crowded living room. As the whole room silenced, everyone turned to revealing girl. Deidara wolf whistled and Itachi felt his ears get hot. He wasn't use to seeing a woman in the base and he was furious at the small action the dumb-ass bomber performed. Hidan laughed and said, "Now you look sexy, bitch!" Sakura snapped and her hand went to perform signs_. Wind Style_ _Kaze no Yaiba! __She was gonna cut up his little ugly head and chop him into more pieces with his shitty scythe. Itachi pushed Hidan out of the way just in time even though he wouldn't mind seeing the sadistic bastard getting torn up. "What the fuck, Itachi?" Sakura yelled, instead of cutting Hidan up, the sofa he was sitting on was now just leather pieces on the ground. _

_ "NOOOOOOO! THIS SOFA COST SO MUCH!" Kakuzu cried. Itachi ignored the money loving freak and answered,_

_ "He's immortal, so Kakuzu would had have to stitch him up again or you'll have to heal him. Also, we need him for jinchuriki extractions." Sakura groaned and grabbed a dango off the countertop and headed for her room before Itachi could snatch the sweet from her._

_ In her room, she slowly dozed off after finished the delectable sweet. But before she fell into slumber, she saw a note slide under her door. She slid herself off the comfy bed and picked it up. She unfolded the paper and she smiled,_

_Dear Sakura,_

_You proved today at battle that you are no longer_

_Konoha's Sweet Blossom anymore. You are now known as:_

_Akatsuki's Blood Blossom -Itachi_

She was so proud of her new title. Now, no one could call her weak. Why, she was now a S-class criminal along with the rest of Akatsuki and she had gained The Itachi Uchiha approval. As sleep consumed her, she crawled back to bed. On the back of the slip of paper, it read,

Sweet Dreams,

Blood Blossom

A/N –Hey Guys! This is my first time writing a fight scene so it was really short and bad. I will try to make them longer and more detailed later on in the story. Thanks for reading and please review!

-Blood Blossom

Psh, jk. I only wish I was that cool!

Ja ne!

-Darkblossom19


	6. Rinnengan

Chapter 6

**Rinnengan**

Sakura rubbed her bright jade eyes as sunlight greeted her through the window. It was a nice clear sunny day, a good day to train or spar with someone. She leaped off her bed and went to go look at her wardrobe. Sakura slid on a dark purple short skirt with her weapon pouch, strapped to her left leg and her slashed hitai-ate around her waist. She wore a tight black shirt with red clouds on the back. (Pein had given this to her along with the cloak.) Her hair was up in a messy bun with her bangs hanging down loosely. She walked out her room to meet Itachi also heading down for breakfast.

"Good morning, blossom." He said and kissed her forehead. Sakura's jaw dropped in surprise. Itachi smirked and walked to the living room leaving a shocked pink haired girl in the hallway. He noticed that breakfast was not cooked so he made a cup of tea, sat down, and slowly sipped the hot drink. Sakura slowly trudged out the hallway and noticed that breakfast was, AGAIN, not made. She spotted Itachi and a light blush crept onto her face. She walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Thoughts raced through her mind as she flipped the eggs for the boys. Why did Itachi kiss her? Did it mean anything? She doubted that, she bet it was just a friendly good morning gesture or something or TO TEASE HER! Yes, that was it. Sakura felt much better after figuring out the mess. "Sakura! It's burning! SAKURA?" someone yelled. Sakura snapped back to reality and faced a small fire, burning the eggs and her hand next. Sakura screamed and stepped back. She quickly poured water over it as it sizzled angrily and died down. There laid the poor burnt shriveled egg pieces. Sakura mentally face-palmed herself for being so stupid and zoning out while cooking! Itachi's hand landed on her shoulder,

"You okay?" he asked. At the small contact, a small current of electricity ran through her. A her face turned red and Itachi panicked,

"Sakura, are you okay? You're burning up!"

"U-uh, o-of course! It's just the heat, you know." She laughed. "Sorry about breakfast."

"It's okay, Sasori will go out to buy some," Itachi said as he pointed to the entering puppet.

"Oh hell no! I went to go get breakfast last time! It's Hidan's turn!" Sasori argued.

"Yah, the last time you didn't bring back food, you brought back oil." Itachi said in a monotone voice.

"Well, my parts were feeling rusty!" he yelled and stormed out the kitchen. Sakura raised an eyebrow, were these really S-class criminals? They seemed more like a bunch of delusional boys that were incredibly childish, well except for Itachi and Pein.

'Ok then, I'll go out to buy breakfast, be back in ten." He said as he vanished into black feathers. Sakura looked down at the tile floor at the pile of black feathers and grumbled. She snatched a broom and slowly cleaned up the mess.

**Pein's Office**

_What is it? Is it possible? _Pein thought after going through a restless night, trying to figure out Sakura's kekkei genkai. He had come to one conclusion but he needed Sakura to confirm his answer. He called the pink wild cat in and she rushed into his office, smelling a little…burnt? He waved the weird scent away and talked to Sakura,

"Change, show me"

" 'Scuse me? Sakura asked, confused.

"I heard about your unique eye ability on the mission. Show it to me, I want to confirm something." Sakura nodded and closed her eyes. Pein waited in anticipation as she slowly opened her eyes. It was true, her pupil had become purple and the green darkened. He was correct, this was the early stage of a Rinnengan.

"You have the Rinnengan, how?" he asked. Sakura flinched, how did she have the incredible Rinnengan?

"I don't know. How is that possible, I'm not related to you am I?" she wondered. Pein pondered on the idea.

"You probably have crossed blood traits to get the Rinnengan so I guess we are somehow related." He concluded. Sakura sat there, trying to soak in the new surprising information. Psh, she is related to the all mighty and powerful Akatsuki leader? How was that even remotely possible? But she just realized how strong her eyes could become.

"Leader-sama-"

"Call me Pein." He interrupted.

"um, ok? Pein, can you like ummm, teach me how to achieve and perfect the Rinnengan?" she pleaded hopefully. She looked down, ready for the rejection but she wasn't prepared for Pein ruffling her hair and chuckling. Sakura raised her head in confusion.

"Of course, I'm happy to know that you are excited to learn new techniques." He said.

"You laughed!" she giggled.

"Hn, I guess. I feel more comfortable around you. You are like a daughter to me." He admitted. Sakura gaped, she didn't know if she could take more surprises today; after the kiss, the fire, and then this.

"Aww, thanks, DAD!" she laughed.

"Please don't call me that, that will totally ruin my reputation." He fake-somberly said. He smiled when he heard the blossom's tinkling laughter.

"Ok Pein, thanks for agreeing to help me train. I think Itachi came back, let's go eat breakfast!" she cried happily as she dragged the leader to the living room. She helped Itachi set up the table for breakfast as the other member started crowding the living room and sitting down. Half the food was dango and the rest were breakfast things. She was never letting him shop for food anymore. As everyone settled in, Sakura got up to make coffee,

"Pein, would you like to drink some coffee, too?" Sakura asked. Suddenly, the noisy party silenced and everyone looked alarmingly at the gutsy girl. She stared in confusion when Deidara abruptly flashed in front of Sakura.

"Don't kill her, leader-sama, un! She's the only member I actually am starting to like, yeah." Deidara pleaded.

"Why would I kill her?" Pein asked. Hidan laughed and threw his head back.

"So, it's okay if we called you, Pein?" he said, emphasizing on the leader's name. Pein twitched an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Almighty Push!" he said as Hidan flew back with much force into the wall behind him and started to bleed. "No one but Sakura can call me that, GOT THAT?" Everybody nodded their head in fear that their leader would slaughter them.

"So no coffee?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

**At Konoha**

"How come Sakura-chan isn't back yet, granny-chan?" the kyuubi whined. Tsunade bit her lip in fret.

"I told you it was a long-term mission already Naruto." She yelled. Sasuke could sense the lie a mile away but he decided not to interrupt. Naruto slumped out of the room with Sasuke following.

"Hey teme, do you think Sakura-chan is okay?" Naruto asked.

"Hn," the emo grunted.

"You are no fun to talk to!" Naruto pouted. Sasuke was personally thinking where the weak blossom he used to know was. If she didn't return in two weeks, she was probably dead. That weakling couldn't survive that long out there by herself, he thought. What he didn't know was that he was very very wrong.

**Training grounds of Akatsuki**

Sakura lowered to a fight stance and faced her sparring partner. The money loving, 5 lived freak glared at her. He hadn't fought in a long time and had wanted a good fight to warm up on, though he doubted it was even going to be a fight. It wouldn't even last a second. Pein went over the rules about no deaths and fatal injuries and all the other unimportant things. When he yelled, Start, Kakuzu was right, it didn't even last a second. He had sensed loose change that had been dropped outside the hideout and broke the window, on manic mode, and laughed crazily to find the money. Sakura stood there along with the other members staring at their loony teammate.

"So much for a good fight," Sakura grumbled.

"I'll fight you sexy!" Deidara shouted as jumped from the stands onto the battleground. Sakura rolled her eyes at Deidara's flirting behavior.

BEGIN!

Sakura vanished using her new justu Itachi had taught her and masked her chakra. Deidara got pissed and cried out,

"Even though I can't see you, I'm still going to blow you into small beautiful pieces, un!" His hand chewed up the clay and spit out two snakes. The snakes went around, sniffing around for the blood blossom. Before the snakes could do anything, Sakura appeared behind Deidara and held a kunai to his throat.

"You are dead." She said.

"KATSU!" he yelled as the nearing snakes exploded. When the smoke cleared, Sakura laid there on the floor, bleeding and unconscious.

"Woah, she was an easy one, un." Deidara walked over to her and bent down, "Not so tough now huh, yah!" He touched her blood and his hand started to burn.

"Holy Shit! What the hell is happening, un?!" he yelled, trying to soothe the pain but the fire crept up his arm, sizzling his veins from the inside. "Make it stop, yah!" he screamed in agony.

"Surrender?" a mysterious and deadly voice asked.

"Yah, yeah!" he shrieked. Another Sakura appeared out of no where and but her hand on his arm.

"Kai!" she yelled and the burning stopped. Deidara plopped down on the floor in surrender. He pointed at the dead Sakura on the floor in confusion.

"Hn, I guess my puppet didn't do too bad, still needs a few tweaks though." She shrugged and picked up the broken puppet. "Thanks for teaching me, Sasori-kun!" she yelled to the crowd. He nodded and Itachi felt a pang of jealously. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to put that stupid puppet inside his Tsukuyomi.

"Itachi, want to go outside right now?" she asked. Itachi nodded and followed her out the door.

Outside, they laid down in the grass and looked around their selves. They talked about Konoha and how arrogant Itachi's little brother was. Through out their little talk, Itachi let out a few rare chuckles but what they didn't sense someone else watching them through the trees,

"Hm, Sasuke will be surprised." The figure cackled.

**A/N—Hey guys! So glad it's the weekends are coming so I can update faster!**

**Thanks for reading and please ReView! Oh yah, please list any suggestions you would want in the story and I'll try to squeeze that in somehow. Sorry if I can't put your wonderful ideas in. **

**Ja ne!**

**-Darkblossom19**


	7. Fake Couple?

A/N—Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 6

A New Mission

It was getting late so Itachi lifted Sakura off the grass and started to head back to the hideout. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He turned his head around quickly, giving him a whiplash.

"What's wrong Itachi?" Sakura asked.

"Someone was here, I can sense their chakra. I'm going to go hunt it down. Stay here." Itachi said as he turned to the forest and ran in the direction of the intruder. Sakura was furious that someone had guts to spy on THE Akatsuki. Plus, she was nervous that it was a Leaf spy and her presence in the Akatsuki would be discovered. She wasn't nervous for Itachi since, well, he's Itachi Uchiha. The pink haired kunoichi sauntered back into the base and prepared dinner. She slid on an apron and went to work. As the delicious waft traveled around the base, the member slowly came out of their den like hungry wolves. Deidara entered the kitchen and put his hand on her ass,

"Hey cutie, un!" Sakura sighed angrily and cracked her neck. The next second, she drop kicked Deidara till he was smashed into the wall in the living room. "Crap that hurt honey, yeah!" he whined. She giggled at the boy's stupid actions and continued to make dinner. Pein walked into the room to see a Deidara, splattered on the wall and a happy Sakura.

"What did he do sweetie?" Pein asked as he looked over Sakura's shoulder at the delicious food.

"Hm, he put his hand on my ass so I drop-kicked him over there." Sakura shrugged. Pein backed up and cracked his knuckles loudly so Deidara could hear. He slowly turned to the half conscious Deidara with menacing eyes.

"Oh Kami, help me, un!" Deidara squeaked as Pein slowly walked over to the idiotic blond with a dark aura surrounding him. Sakura laughed as she heard Deidara screaming in pain in the living room. But she suddenly silenced when the scene reminded her of Naruto being pummeled by her ex-master, yes, EX! She pushed off the sorrowful memories and started to set the table as the food was done cooking. The plates of sushi, onigiri, and tempura. The deserts were placed on the counter: mochi, Dango, Taiyaki, Uiro. At the sight of food being placed on the table, Pein quickly dropped Deidara in the middle of his punishment and rushed to the table.

**To Itachi**

He had caught up to the spy pretty fast. He could tell he was no ANBU. How stupid, to send such a weakling to spy on the Akatsuki. He vanished and appeared in front of the spy. The red-haired girl stopped in her tracks and sweat slid down her face,

_Oh crap, it's Itachi Uchiha!" _she thought.

"You're not going anywhere." Itachi said as his beautiful black coal eyes turned to a bloodcurdling Sharringan. The red-head, Karin, grumbled and scoffed at the way he was talking to her.

"Excuse me?!" she yelled as she looked at his stoic face. Before she could pull out of her fatal mistake, Itachi caught her in a genjustu which would automatically kill her in 5 minutes. She gasped and fell to her knees, now inside the torturous world that Itachi had created. Itachi scoffed at the naive girl and ran back to the hideout, not wanting to miss dinner.

As he slid into the hideout, he saw Pein clutching a beat up and bruised Deidara and Sakura cooking dinner while humming. He was enthralled by the beauty of her voice and felt like he was in heaven for a second before the banging of plates on the table woke him up. He spotted dango being place down as his eyes glinted in happiness and sat down. Pein soon joined him when the table was set.

"Oh Itachi, you're back! Who was it?" Sakura asked, taking off her apron and putting her hair down from a bun.

"Some weak red-haired girl, it's okay, she's should be dead by now." Itachi said as he picked up his chopsticks and headed for the dango. *SLAP* Sakura's stern face followed her action of slapping his hand.

"Sweets last!" she scolded as if she was an overprotective mother of many naughty boys. She gave each member a glare that sent daggers shooting across the room. Every member shruddered in fear and grabbed the appetizers. "Hmph, I'm good at this!" Sakura said joyfully under her breath as she joined the men in eating.

"BULLSHIT!" Sakura screamed as she slammed down her hand that made the whole room shake due to her monstrous strength. Hidan shrieked as he realized his hand was just where she destroyed. Sakura flipped over the card and yelled, "HA! I KNEW IT. YOU SUCK AT THIS GAME, HIDAN!" Hidan mumbled,

"Crazy arrogant bitch."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SAIDSTIC—"She screamed.

"Sakura, calm down," Pein said as he put her hand on her shoulder, pushing her down onto the floor. "It's just a card game, maybe we should stop having game nights." Pein mumbled.

"I do not fucking suck at this game!" Hidan yelled as he collected the pile of cards.

"Um, yes you do! Every time you lie, you hold your frickin Jashin necklace, and hope to not get caught!" Sakura said slowly as she calmed down. "Itachi your turn!" Sakura said.

"Umm, let's stop this game for now, heh, it's getting a little bit, chaotic." Pein suggested, fearing Sakura's wrath. Sakura counted the number of cards she had and bellowed,

"I FUCKIN WIN, YAH! NOW HAND OVER THAT MONEY!" Itachi inwardly laughed at Sakura's outrageous behavior which he suspected that she had not only learned inhuman strength from the Slug Sannin but a sailor's colorful mouth. Kakuzu slowly pushed the money towards the winner while shedding a tear. Sakura quickly grabbed the money and walked off to her room.

"Good night, losers! Sweet dreams!" she cackled and slammed her door closed, probably breaking a few hinges.

"Oh great, she takes my money and now I have to fix the fucking door?!" Kakuzu grumbled and headed off towards his room, hugging his leftover money, like it was the last thing in the world. The other members slowly disassembled to their own room. When Itachi arrived at his room, the door behind him creaked open. He turned his head around to face a bright pink haired girl with beautiful amazing green eyes. Her (kissable) mouth was shaped in a small pout.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Itachi asked, sweeping Sakura's messy bangs behind her ears.

"I can't sleep" she pouted, crossing her arms.

"How can I help?" Itachi requested. Sakura gestured him into her room. He happily stepped into the girl's room. It was surprisingly clean and tidy and the moonlight that streamed through the window showed off her delicate porcelain-like skin. She seemed to sparkle in the light like a mystical nymph.

"Read me a bedtime story." Sakura giggled like a small child as she pounced onto her bed, pulling her blanket up. The adorable position reminded Itachi of a young Sasuke bothering him to soothe him to sleep.

"What do you want to hear?" he asked as he sat down on her comfy bed, facing the little girl. Sakura's stunning apple green eyes wandered to the window, thinking.

"I know! Tell me…" Sakura said, as Itachi waited patiently, "Why are you alive? I thought you were dead since Sasuke "finished" his goal." Itachi's eyes opened slightly in surprise. This was her idea of a bedtime story? He thought about the situation for a while and sighed,

"When Sasuke "supposedly" killed me, he fainted to, but Zetsu and Tobi took him. I was left there, waiting for hell. Suddenly, this bright blue light soothed the pain I was in. I opened my eyes and saw this blurry woman with wings, I think, healing me. I asked her why and she told me because my whole life was a lie to protect someone close to me. She said I deserved another chance at life and this time, live it like others does. She faded into something as I faded into unconsciousness again and woke up in a cave. All my chakra was restored and I returned to the Akatsuki. They were surprised to see me back but I explained to them and they let me back in."

"Does Sasuke know you are alive?" Sakura inquired.

"No, and I intend to keep it that way as long as possible." Itachi replied.

"O-ok. Thanks for telling me Itachi-kun. Good ni-"Sakura slurred as she fell into a deep slumber. Itachi smiled and kissed the sweet girl's forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Sakura." He said as he walked out and silently closed the half broken door.

Sakura woke up early that morning, hearing the alarm that she was needed for a mission. She hopped out of bed and slipped into some clothes. She ran out the door to meet Itachi standing there.

"Do you like keep a security camera in my room or something? You always know when I wake up, that's freaky!" Sakura whispered. Itachi chuckled and kissed her forehead, which she had gotten used to every morning.

"No, I'm not like a peeping Tom or something. Something just tingles in me when you wake up and it's like my little alarm." Itachi admitted. Sakura blushed a deep shade of red as she said,

"Well, sorry for my mentally invisible alarm for you but you can go back to sleep. Pein is assigning me a mission."

"Hmph, same here." Itachi said as he grabbed Sakura's petite hand and dragged her to the leader's office.

"Good, you guys are here. You have a mission together." Pein said as Itachi and Sakura looked at each other. "You are going to bring back a secret forbidden justu scroll in Iwagakure. Kill anyone you have to to get it. It's a two month mission and you will have to pretend to be a couple to not raise suspicion, got it? Ok good, now go!" Sakura and Itachi nodded their head throughout the whole explanation but when he mentioned the couple, Sakura swore her heart skipped a beat, maybe two. Itachi flinched but inside, he smirked with happiness. Now he had a reason to be around the bubble-gum haired girl. Itachi thought over what he just was thinking, oh hell no, was he crushing on her? He snapped back to reality when Pein said something,

"Did you guys not hear me? I said, YOU MAY GO NOW!" Sakura quietly shrieked in fear and stumbled getting off the chair, and out the door. As Itachi slowly got out, Pein said in a menacing tone, "Take care of her, Itachi. She is like a daughter to me, don't let her get hurt or I will have your head." Itachi smirked and walked out the door to join Sakura. He hooked his arm into Sakura's arm and she looked at him, confused,

"Come on, we need to go, honey." Itachi smirked, emphasizing the last part as Sakura turned a pretty shade of pink. _This is going to be a long 2 months_, Sakura thought as they walked out the hideout…

A/N—Hey guys! I did a longer chapter this time and I hope you like it!

For the next chapter, I'm going to make them a little closer and I might do a tiny time skip.

Please review!

-Darkblossom19


	8. Closer

A/N—Thank you so much for the reviews!

Ryro-chan, thank you so much for the sweet review, it really encouraged me to type up this one!

WRose, thx, it really makes my day to know someone likes someone of the ideas!

And thank you,

UchihaYuuki-Sama, for being continuously supportive of my story!

Now onwards with the Lost then Found!

Chapter 7

Closer

The Sun was setting as the forest started to get darker and more menacing at each second. Every small movement would perk Sakura's senses. Itachi turned on his Sharringan so he could see through the impenetrable darkness while Sakura followed right at his tail. They had been going non-stop for 3 hours now and she was getting tired. Iwagakure was just 2 hours ahead but Itachi knew Sakura couldn't make it. He suddenly stopped and the half-conscious Sakura bumped into him, head-on and started falling from the trees. Itachi caught her in a split second and landed on the ground. Sakura had already fallen asleep in his arms as he set up a camp and a fire. He put Sakura down gently in the tent and went outside to set genjustu traps around the camp. He returned to their tent and watched the pink sleeping beauty dream. Suddenly, her face stretched and her hands clutched into fists. She was trembling and tears were leaking out of her closed eyes. Itachi started to panic since he had no idea what was happening so he stroked Sakura's head and she her breathing returned to normal. Her hands found Itachi's and held on as if it was the only thing keeping her sane. Itachi smiled at the position and that the sweet girl had calmed down but he couldn't think of anything that would make Sakura so scared and distressed. Itachi vowed to figure it out the next day as he dozed off with Sakura, inching towards the warmth of his body.

The sunlight soaked through the tent and lit up the face of the pink haired girl. She snapped her eyes open, revealing sea green eyes to the world. She felt warmth right next to her as she slowly turned her head to the source. Green and black met and Sakura squealed. She pushed herself up and Itachi looked at her, amused.

"What happened?" Sakura said, sitting at the edge of the thin mattress.

"Hn, you fell asleep on the way here so I set up camp, and we went to sleep." Itachi said. Sakura twitched at the way he said "we". She slid on her backpack and murmured,

"Thanks then," Sakura could have sworn she saw a smirk on that arrogant bastard from the corner of her eye. She walked out the tent and analyzed the path to Iwagakure. Itachi stalked out the tent and started to clean up. Itachi gestured her to follow him as he took of in the correct direction. In an hour, they arrived at the village gates. Two ninjas jumped out and pointed their kunais at them,

"Who are you guys? What's your purpose here?" they demanded. Itachi looked at Sakura as she looked at him. He nodded his head and she smirked. It was so pathetic that this village sent these two to guard the village. If the security was like this throughout the village, getting the scroll shouldn't be hard. Sakura stepped forward, closing in towards the two men as she sheathed her katana. Her katana was beautiful. The Sun reflected off of its razor-sharp tip. The beginning of the blade had a cherry blossom imprinted on it and the handle was black with pink swirling around it. Her name shone out right beneath the cherry blossom. Itachi stood back, curious to see how the little blood blossom worked a katana. In a flash, she appeared in front of one of the men.

"Ja ne, not" she whispered as she beheaded him. Itachi could have swore he saw the katana transfer chakra to Sakura. The other man, started to run as he witnessed her power but she flashed in front of him.

"Those who break rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worst then scum." She lectured before she squatted down and kicked him across the legs. As he flew up, she jumped up, meeting him in air. "Now you can go see your friend." She stabbed him through the heart as he fell down. Itachi was impressed with her skills that varied from taijustu to weapon wielding.

"Want me to burn them up so we don't leave a trace?" Itachi asked. Sakura shook her head side to side as she performed rapid hand signs. Leaves suddenly fell off the nearby trees and covered the corpses. As the leaves separated again, there was nothing left, as if the leaves had made the bodies evaporate into thin air.

"Done," Sakura exclaimed happily as she dusted off her hands. Itachi stared in astonishment as the corpses just disappeared. As the mysterious powerful kunoichi headed into the village, Itachi slowly followed her.

"What else does that little wild cat have under her sleeve?" he muttered. Itachi ran up to her and entwined his fingers with hers. She snapped her head towards him with a microscopic blush.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"We're suppose to be a couple." He replied. Sakura made a "oh" and swung their arms back in forth. Many women looked at Itachi with googly eyes but they then turned to death stares when they saw Sakura with him. Sakura inched closer to Itachi for comfort as she felt kunais being thrown in her back. Itachi chuckled at her and put his arm around her. Sakura smiled at the position and leaned her head on him. They really looked like a couple to the villagers. He lead her to a small restaurant and opened the door for her as she waltzed in. "I always come here to eat when I have to come here for a mission. They have the most delicious—"as Itachi continued.

"Dango," as both of them finished. They both started to laugh and Sakura stared at Itachi with surprise.

"Your laugh is so beautiful! I never heard you laugh till now!" Sakura gasped when she realized what she said. "Uh, I-I meant, um…your laugh is very, unique!" she stuttered. Itachi smiled at her cuteness and led her to a table.

"Hn," he said. They both ordered their meal and started eating.

After Lunch

"Stop it, Itachi!" Sakura giggled as she tried to climb down Itachi's back but failed due to how strong Itachi was. Itachi smirked at the little girl's playfulness.

"You twisted your ankle, so I'm piggy-backing you!" Itachi argued while trying to keep the squirming kunoichi up.

"This is embarrassing! The villagers are looking!" Sakura whispered, hiding her red face in Itachi's back.

"Tch, when have you cared what other think?" Itachi said. Sakura pouted and Itachi's heart melted a little bit when he saw her adorable face. They were heading towards a huge building where they kept the scroll. "We're going to look around the building and figure out a plan. We'll attack tomorrow." As they walked around the building, Sakura took mental pictures and notes of the exits and entrances and vents, as Itachi used Sharringan to look inside the building. "Done?" Itachi questioned. Sakura nodded her head and he carried her towards a training field. "We got extra time, wanna train?" he asked the pink beauty on his back.

"Whatever it takes to get off your back!" Sakura laughed. Itachi smirked and said,

"Let's make a deal, I win, I'll carry you all the way back to the hideout."

"If I win, you have to…lay off dango for a week! You eat too much of it anyways!" Sakura announced. Itachi's face showed panic, he couldn't eat his favorite food for a week! He would have to win this.

"Tch, I'm gonna win this. Ready, set, go!" he shouted as he disappeared. Sakura smirked and closed her eyes. She focused on finding his chakra or scent. It was pretty easy since she smelled her own cherry blossom scent on him (due to the last piggy-back session) and punched the place where he supposedly was. He dodged out of the now ruined battlefield and his cloak of invisibility disappeared.

"Dang, I need to pull myself together!" Itachi chuckled. He made a few hand signs,  
"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" he said.Sakura side-stepped the dangerous singeing justu but Itachi was faster and vanished to the front of Sakura. Before she could do anything, Itachi leaned forward. Sakura panicked, _what is he going to do?! _Suddenly, she felt something soft on her forehead. She looked up and saw Itachi kiss her forehead. Sakura's mouth fell open and she stood there like a statue. Itachi disappeared to and she felt his presence behind her. He put his arm around her but held a kunai.

"I win," he smirked. Sakura quickly snapped back to the fight and scowled,

"You cheated!"

"No I didn't. You need to learn not to let it affect you, it could happen on a battlefield and you would stand there, gaping like a fish and someone would kill you." Itachi said as he withdrew his kunai.

"Un huh, the enemy is totally going to kiss me as a decoy." Sakura's voice dripped with sarcasm. Itachi smiled and lifted Sakura to the hotel.

"Hey put me down! The deal starts tomorrow!" Sakura frowned.

"I don't play fair." Itachi whispered as they entered the hotel. They ordered for a room and he walked to his room. When they arrived in the room, Sakura asked,

"Where am I sleeping?"

"On the bed?" Itachi said, thinking why she would ask this question.

"Where are you sleeping?"

"On the bed." Itachi said. Sakura twitched an eyebrow at this statement. "Oh come on, we slept together in the tent, this is no difference." He explained, trying to make the situation better.

"We're not sleeping together; we are simply sleeping in the same area," she huffed and put her things down. Itachi smiled and shook his head at the girl's childish behavior.

"Whatever, let's go to sleep." Itachi said. Sakura jumped onto the bed and giggled while jumping on the bed. She suddenly left the bed for a long time and found Itachi carrying her.

"Don't get too high, or you will get nightmares." Reminding Itachi to find out what Sakura was dreaming of last night. Sakura pouted as he lowered her onto the bed. "That reminds me, what were you dreaming of last night? You looked distressed." Sakura creased her brows in worry when he mentioned the subject. "I can help you through it." He added. Sakura sighed in defeat and started,

"I dreamed, for the third time, Sasuke" Itachi frowned at the sound of his little brother's name being used in this situation, "had come home which he has now. But he killed everyone close to me and he didn't even hesitate. He was going to kill me before Naruto threw himself in front of me." Sakura whimpered as tears threatened to stream out. Itachi's eyes widened in surprised and hugged the fragile girl in his arms.

"I'm here and I'll protect you. Now go to sleep without worry ok?" Itachi whispered. She nodded her head as her tears stained his arms. She slowly fell asleep as Itachi thought about his little brother. _Foolish otouto, what have you done? _He thought. Sakura opened her eyes to see Itachi, who looked like he was thinking of something far away,

"Itachi, are you okay? Come back to sleep." Sakura said drowsily.

"One second," he said. Sakura pouted and he looked at her. Her perfect features suddenly stood out and her small soft lips suddenly looked so vulnerable. Without thinking, Itachi lowered down to Sakura, closing the space. Sakura looked confused as the, suddenly attractive, man hovered down on her. His lips touched hers and kissed her with passion. Sakura gasped in surprise and she felt him bite playfully on her bottom lip. He pulled back to face a flushed Sakura.

"What was that for?" she said.

"Who said we have to be a fake couple?" Itachi said slyly. Sakura's face still showed confusion and he smiled,

"The minute I saw you, I was intrigued by your strength and your beauty. When I kissed your forehead that morning, I realized that I wanted you to be mine." Itachi admitted. Sakura shyly smiled and asked,

"So am I you, girlfriend?" He nodded and kissed her lightly on the lips before lying down on the bed.

"Go to sleep, we're going to need a lot of strength for tomorrow." Itachi said as Sakura went back to sleep. "I love you, Sakura Haruno." He whispered before succumbing into sleep.

**A/N- **Hey guys! I kinda rushed this chapter since I want to get a few things going in the next one. Ugh, freaking school is starting again. Anyway, thank you for reading and please ReView!

Reviews make my day and encourage me to write the next chapter faster!

-Darkblossom19


	9. Home

A/N—AHHH! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Really, really sorry about the late update! I will try to update soon but I have a dance competition I'm going to so yah.

Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Home

The rain hitting the window pane woke Sakura up from her slumber. She shook her head a couple times to remember what happened last time. She almost shrieked when she remembered Itachi kissed her and found him right beside her. Itachi smirked as he watched the pinkette remember yesterday. He had not regretted his actions the previous night and hoped she didn't either. He sat up and put his hand under her chin. He slightly lifted it and gave her a light warm kiss. She blushed and gave in to the kiss. He smirked at her reaction and gently pulled away, testing her. She scowled when he purposely teased her and got up. She looked out the window, hating the rainy wake up call. She had much preferred the sunny weather back in Konoha. But she quickly shoved away her thoughts about her previous home. She heard a knock on the door and quickly went to open it. The maid carried the food in and set it on the table. Sakura looked at Itachi in confusion and he paid the woman the money as the woman gave a flirty wink. Sakura shuddered at the sight; it was ugly seeing a much older woman trying to get his attention. She sat down to eat as Itachi joined her and he said,

"We're going to get the scroll today so eat up." Sakura nodded without argument to fill her empty stomach.

Sakura grumbled as the raindrops slid down her pale skin. She looked up to see the huge building. They had already gotten past the genjustu (which was really weak and pathetic) and now, they were on a level of guards, though she doubted they could even touch her. Before she could even move, they all suddenly stopped their movements. Sakura froze, did these morons actually sense her? The guards fell down simultaneously and Sakura rose an eyebrow. Itachi smirked and Sakura pieced together the situation.

"BAKA! I wanted to kill them and you just waltz in here and put them in a mental torture chamber?! You take away all the fun, don't you!?" Sakura huffed.

"There were a lot and—" Itachi stated before Sakura interrupted him.

"Oh, and you thought I was too weak to defeat them?! Huh?!" Sakura fumed as she walked up the steps to the next level, leaving a very amused Itachi. Women, Itachi thought before catching up with the enraged blossom. When he arrived, he found ten bloodied and dead guards along with a huge crater in the wall. The metal door (which had a lock) that separated this floor from the next had a hole in the middle. You could see the stairs very clearly from his position. Itachi gaped at the destruction made by Akatsuki's (very own) Blood Blossom and mentally reminded him not to piss her off again. As he stepped through the broken door, he continued up the stairs, wondering what was waiting for him.

But when he walked up, he didn't expect to see him…

Sakura's POV

I had let out all my anger on those weak guards and the pitiable "security system". Somehow, Itachi could easily reach her nerves very easily and could get so much emotion out of her with a tiny action. When I reached the next floor, I was not prepared to meet him, the man who almost ruined my life. I stopped cold, dead in my tracks. He couldn't be here; he was supposed to be dead. Why was he here? Even though I know I am a lot stronger then he is, he scares me, he gives me shivers. The way that monster flicks his tongue out and controlled snakes; the snake sannin was the definition of creepy. Orochimaru cackled and the piercing laugh, echoed through the halls. I couldn't move, my mind had gone blank and I had no idea what to do. The incident where I almost became his vessel had scarred my life. All my instincts told me to run but I just couldn't move. For the first time in a long period, I was scared, I was truly petrified. Then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I sensed Itachi's chakra. I had never been happier to see him. I could even see the shock on his face when he saw the situation…

Author's POV

Oh hell no, how could that obsessed freak, Orochimaru be here? Itachi had heard that his little brother had killed him but then why was he here? Sakura wasn't moving and fear clouded her once emerald eyes. Sakura was slightly twitching, like she was holding something back. Suddenly she grunted in pain as she bent over. Her breaths were short and Orochimaru stood there, smirking. Itachi ran over to Sakura to help her. As he slowly lifted her up, her eyes flashed from emerald to red, red to emerald. Her shoulder blades were twitching and it reminded him of Sasuke's curse mark and how the wings/hands had formed. After a minute, her eyes finally returned to emerald and her shoulder blades returned to normal as she panted and fell into Itachi's arms. Orochimaru cackled and said mockingly,

"So the little cherry blossom can control it now, can't she? Now I bet you can control yourself and not go on a—"

"SHUT UP!" Sakura growled as she flashed in front of the sannin and kicked him into the wall. His long hair hung in front of his face but it slowly parted as he lifted his head. He spit out blood but he still wore a smirk on his ugly face.

"Oh, so the little cherry blossom is sensitive about this. Doesn't anybody know about this…side of you?" he spat out.

"SHUT UP; STOP PRETENDING LIKE YOU KNOW ME!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. She flash-stepped in front of him again to give a finishing blow but he made a substitution justu just in time before her fist connected with him. The once Orochimaru turned into white snakes that quickly slithered away. Sakura's fist was buried in the wall where he once was. Her head was hung low and she stayed like that, not moving. Itachi cautiously moved up to her, trying not to provoke her in this state. He put his hand on her shaking shoulders to calm her down. He was not a man for these kinds of things so he tried to take her mind off of it,

"We need to get the scroll before the whole village comes after us due to the ruckus." He said, wishing he could find comforting words to soother her. Her breath steadied as she gathered herself. She pulled her fist out of the wall and combed through her hair.

"You're right; we need to finish the mission quickly so we can go back to the hideout." She whispered as she plastered on a fake smile. As she turned around to climb up the last level, Itachi scowled. He hated she put on a fake smile because it betrayed the rest of her beautiful face and it hid her emotions. He rushed up the stairs, making sure there wasn't another surprise waiting for them.

He faced a huge room, filled with more then a thousand scrolls. Sakura put her hands together and concentrated. Suddenly, one of the scrolls started to glow blue and Sakura released her hands. She grabbed the glowing scroll and slowly walked out, gesturing for Itachi to follow. Even though Itachi would never say it, he was curious about what she did and his facial expressions showed it.

"Lady Tsunade taught me the justu to let me find what I concentrate on. Comes in handy once in a while." Sakura said quietly. Itachi frowned; ever since that incident with Orochimaru, Sakura had been really quiet and her "fierce-ness" was gone. As they escaped the half-broken building and Iwagakure. They had caused a ruckus and it would best be to get out as soon as possible. As they entered the forest again, Sakura attempted to open the scroll but for some reason, it was sealed shut. If she had used any more force, she would rip the entire piece of paper. She looked at Itachi in confusion and he replied,

"We have to go see a man named Daichi in the Sand Village. He is the only one who can open the scroll without completely destroying the contents."

"How long will it be till we get back to the hideout?" Sakura asked.

"Almost a month, back and forth." Itachi replied, gathering his supplies and getting ready to leave. Sakura gaped at the time period of being alone with Itachi. She knew that he was suspicious of her behavior and he intended to find out.

_After one and a half week_

"We're here," Itachi said as they looked into the Sand Village. It reminded her that her friends, Temari, Kunkuro, and Gaara were here. They lept down the cliff into the secluded part of the village and landed gracefully and crept around the village with stealth, trying not to direct attention. As they finally reached a small dwelling, Itachi knocked on the door. A small shutter opened, a pair of chocolate brown eyes stared at them. They saw his mouth open in surprise as he quickly opened the door. As the door opened, Sakura came upon a young man, a little younger than Itachi but older than Sakura. He had sharp brown eyes, short black hair with hints of brown, and had on a tight shirt that showed his well-toned body. The man smirked as he saw Sakura and let them in.

"My name is Daichi, I have been alerted that the Akatsuki needed help again opening a scroll but I didn't know you guys would bring along such a, exotic young lady." He purred as he lifted Sakura's pale hand and kissed it. Sakura blushed at the notion as Itachi burned holes in Daichi's head. He had this strange burning feeling in his chest and anger built up in him. This feeling was so rare and he had almost never felt it. Itachi shoved the scroll in the man's face as he was forced to back up to avoid being hit in the face. Sakura laughed lightly and turned around to face Itachi. She leaned forward and gave him a light kiss and held his hand,

"Relax Itachi, he's just being friendly." She said.

"Too friendly," Itachi grumbled but then smiled, knowing Sakura had slowly returned to her usual happy self.

"Oh, so you two are a couple?" Daichi asked, while inspecting the scroll, "You are one lucky man to have such a beautiful woman." Itachi smirked and kissed her on the cheek and replied,

"The luckiest in the world."

Sakura smiled and nuzzled her cheek against Itachi. Daichi lifted his head up to see the show of affection and shuddered.

"Ugh, find your own place and time to do this. You don't have to rub it in my face." He said teasingly. They laughed as Daichi slowly opened the scroll. "Here you go, I put a pin on it so it won't open but you can still open it at the base without my help." He said, handing the scroll to the couple. Sakura and Itachi bowed their head as a thank you and paid the man. As they made their way out of the village, a thought came up in her head,

"Hey Itachi?" she said, "Can we stop by the Leaf village, I kinda want to see what's going on." Itachi considered the idea and nodded. They were very close and it wasn't a long run from here to there. As they started off into a sprint, thoughts clouded Sakura's mind: Did her friends still remember her? Was she considered a traitor now?

In 3 hours, they had arrived at Konoha. Sakura put on a sorrowful smile as memories flooded her. They both put on a disguise and masked their chakra. Sakura now had long wavy black hair, glittering blue eyes, and wore a low purple shirt with white shorts. Itachi now had brown short hair and violet eyes that were still stoic and menacing. They walked into the crowd and Itachi put his arm around Sakura to keep from losing her. Sakura had spotted a tall blonde walk into a barbecue restaurant with a man with black spiky hair.

_Ino and Shikamaru! _Sakura thought as she followed them. Itachi and Sakura entered the restaurant and took a seat next to her former friends. As Itachi left to check a message from Pein, Sakura eavesdropped on the conversation.

"It is so quiet here without Sakura." Ino said, slowly drinking her tea. Sakura grinned, knowing that at least one of them missed her.

"Yah, but she wasn't that important anyways." A girl with red hair scoffed. Sakura narrowed her eyes in anger but her heart broke when no one objected.

"I'll always a better replacement. I promise I won't leave you guys since I care about you." The red head said, putting her hands out to grab Ino and Ten Ten's hand. Sakura's heart shattered when Ino smiled, a genuine smile, and put her head on the red head's shoulder. As Itachi entered the restaurant, Sakura grabbed him and pulled him out, and out of Konoha. When they reached the outskirts, Itachi pulled the enraged and upset Sakura to a halt.

"What's wrong that you had to drag me half way across the village?" Itachi asked, catching his breath.

"The-they don't ca-care about me anymore! And they replaced me!" Sakura said as she broke into sobs. Her disguise wore off and her true features showed. Itachi held the fragile girl in his arms and started on the way back to the hideout. He had not been there when she heard them but he was furious at her once friends for abandoning her. He picked her up and headed the long journey back to the hideout. As Sakura slowly caught her breath and wiped away her tears, she looked up at Itachi's beautiful face. She put her hand behind his head to lower him to kiss hers. Their lips fit perfectly like a puzzle and her grief was forgotten. Itachi slowly pulled away and looked at Sakura. She slightly smiled and nuzzled against Itachi's chest.

"Thank you" Sakura whispered into his chest. Itachi's eyes never left the path but he slightly smiled as the little girl fell asleep in his arms.

_After 2 weeks_

"Oh! I see the hideout!" Sakura squealed happily. Itachi smirked as the pinkette on his back squirmed with joy. "You can put me down now, we're almost there!" she huffed. Itachi inwardly laughed and replied,

"You lost the bet, so I'm carrying you the all the way!" He stopped at the entrance and made a couple hand seals. The gigantic boulder moved aside and they stepped in.

"We're back, we're back…" Sakura sighed quietly.

"Home, Sakura, home. This is your home now, and your new family." Itachi responded just as quiet as he felt the happy tears of the kunoichi, dampen his cloak.

A/N—Holy shit, I hate this chapter! So ashamed of this, I will update a new one really quick to make up for it. Thank you for reading and please ReView!

-Darkblossom19


	10. The Monster Inside

A/N—Omg, I love the song Suicide by Rihanna! I'm going to use some of the lyrics inside the story.

Chapter 9

The Monster Inside

Pein cocked his head around to the source of the boulder moving. Someone had returned. He sighed in annoyance, _It doesn't take 30 minutes to get food! Deidara is never getting food again!_ He thought. As he neared to the living room, he didn't face Deidara with take-out boxes but Itachi and his little Sakura. His Rinnengan eyes widened in surprise and happiness as Sakura slowly smiled. She squirmed off Itachi's back as she ran to Pein. He opened his arms as he embraced Sakura in a tight hug.

"Welcome back home, blossom." Pein whispered into Sakura's pink silky hair. As he let go of her, he scanned her for injuries and turned to Itachi. "Good job, she's not hurt so I won't have your head…today. And good job for finishing the mission rapidly." He said. Itachi fidgeted under the leader's glare as he relaxed at his rare compliment.

"I'm going to go change out of my clothes, 'kay Itachi?" she said as she ran up to Itachi and lightly kissed him on his lips as she dashed off into the hallway to her room. "Don't forget to rest your legs after all that running." She yelled as her voice trailed off. Itachi slowly looked at the agitated leader. Pein was very protective over his "daughter" and when she kissed him, he could tell something had changed between them and he tried to keep himself from tearing the man's head off.

"Don't hurt her or she will be the last thing you see." Pein said in a strained voice. As he strolled back to his office, a string of curse words left Pein's mouth. Itachi smirked as Sakura walked out in a short black tank top and pink shorts. The boulder opened once again and revealed a Deidara with take-out boxes in his hands. He was grumbling to himself about him having to do all the work as he saw Sakura. The blonde dropped the food and tackled Sakura into a vice-grip hug.

"You're back! It was so boring without you, yeah." Deidara cried. Sakura tried to smile due to the lack of air Deidara was preventing her from getting. Her face started to turn blue like Kisame before Itachi kicked Deidara off and he landed beside the wall. Itachi grabbed Sakura off the floor and put his arms around her waist as he rest his chin on her head.

"Back off, she's mine." Itachi growled slowly as he tilted her head back to kiss him. Deidara gaped at the two. _Itachi, the stoic and emo bastard is dating that beautiful outgoing blossom?! _He thought. Deidara picked up the food boxes angrily as he dropped them on the table and stormed off to his room. Sakura giggled lightly and went to go eat. Everyone came out the room and welcomed home Sakura and started to eat.

"Wanna go train outside later, blossom?" Itachi suggested as the other members choked on the food. Pein twitched in anger as he unconsciously snapped his chopsticks.

"Sure." She replied as she finished eating and went to go get her weapons.

"No way, so you and the little innocent pinkette are a thing now? If she still is innocent, you know what I mean?" Kisame said jokingly, nudging Itachi playfully. Pein's eye twitched and he quickly left the table as he repressed himself from turning the members inside out, slowly and painfully. Itachi grunted as a reply as he excused himself from the table.

_**Everywhere is still, Everything is restless in my heart**_

_**Hate the way this feels, suddenly I'm scared to be apart**_

_The Training grounds_

"You sure you want to do this? I don't want to heal a broken rib cage afterwards." Sakura said mockingly as she slid on her black gloves. The other members had gathered to watch the sparring match. Itachi smirked at her confidence as his coal black orbs swiveled into a dangerous but mesmerizing Sharringan. "Hey, that's cheating!" Sakura pouted.

"Uchiha's don't play fair." Itachi taunted. Sakura scoffed and and smirked.

"Harunos don't either." She said slyly as her emerald orbs melted into a first stage Rinnengan and then a full Rinnengan like Peins. Itachi gaped at her newly found power and Pein smirked.

"Ok, that's not even fair. You can't win against a Rinnengan!" Itachi said playfully. (A/N—Rinnengan gives the user the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces, mechanized armor, limbs, and weaponry, ability to remove a soul or read minds, summon variety of creatures, absorb ninjustu, control the King of Hell, and rule over life and death.) As Sakura was about to flash-step in front of Itachi, but she doubled over in pain. Pein thought that it was just because of using the Rinnengan for the first time but her pain looked different. Itachi noticed it was like the time she met Orochimaru and ran over to check on her. Her Rinnengan had faded away and into red as the apple-green color flickered. She groaned and fell to her knees. Itachi felt so helpless since he had no idea what was happening. The members had flashed to the field to check on Sakura. Sakura stumbling backwards and she sputtered out in a weak voice,

"S-Stay aw-away, I don't want to—**kill you! I will kill you!" **a deep voice emerged from her as the malice in the voice rung out. Sakura held her head and screamed in agony. Black wings were slowly materializing in her shoulder blades. Tears flowed out of the red eyes as Sakura tried to push the monster back in…

_In Sakura's mind (A/N- __**bold is the monster**__ and _normal is Sakura)

**Come on, release the seal and let me destroy these wimps!**

These "wimps" are my family and I will not do such thing!

**They are holding you back from power. We can kill them and extract their power and rule the world!**

Akuma! (The monster's name since I think that means devil in Japanese) You must be idiotic to think that I would agree to that. I will never let you destroy the ones close to me.

**Haha! You think I was asking for acceptance? I will destroy you and take over your body! And finally, I can wreck havoc among this wretched world.**

Hmph, you always underestimate me. I will use every ounce of my strength to keep you here and I will demolish you when I get the chance to. I will even kill myself to keep you from coming out to hurt my loved ones. _Sakura made rapid hand signs and sighed. She put in all her chakra on this justu and concentrated. She jumped up and slammed her palm onto the seal, holding Akuma. The seal started to grow as a burning sensation kept the monster from coming out._

**You bitch! You are making a mistake! This is a powerful justu that just might take your life! When the seal wears off, I will, and I repeat, will demolish you!**

_Sakura gasped as she went unconscious, murmuring to herself, I'm sorry Itachi that we couldn't be together for long._

_Back to Reality!_

It had been minutes since Sakura had moved and now, her black devilish wings were shriveling and retracting while the blood thirsty eyes returned to sea foam green. Everyone sighed in relief but Itachi took a sharp intake of his breath as her eyelids shut her eyes from the world. She swayed and fell down when Itachi caught her.

"Sakura? Are you okay? Sakura? SAKURA?!" Itachi yelled in anxiety. He shook her angrily as Pein rushed over.

"Honey? Please wake up, we all are waiting for you." Pein pleaded. Itachi used his Sharringan to look inside. Her chakra flow was so slow and empty, it looked like she was already dead. He tried to pump chakra through her but her entries were blocked somehow.

"Sakura?" Itachi managed to choke out between sobs, "Don't give up on me now. My life just started and I can't live without you!" All the other member stared in grief and confusion; they had no idea how to react when their precious little blossom had withered. Sakura opened her eyes but only in her mind. She could see what was going on outside and her heart broke when he heard Itachi scream those heartfelt words. She yelled,

"I'm still alive! I love you Itachi!" But it looked like none of them heard her. How could she see them but they couldn't hear her. Sakura plopped down and cried in despair.

Outside, Itachi buried his head on her stomach as Pein narrowed his eyes, trying to keep his emotions stable. Itachi quietly whispered as he lifted Sakura up,

"I'm going to bring her to her room." He walked out of the training room as he left the other members in sorrow and wonder.

Itachi set Sakura down gently on her bed. He sat down beside her and stroked her hair. "Don't leave me so soon. I'll be back to check on you, I promise." He said as he kissed her pale cold lips and somberly walked out the room. The one thing he cared about in his "new" life might be gone. He walked ouside and punched a tree till it made a crater. He panted with anger and burned up half the forest. Suddenly, a small tinkling voice shook Itachi's head, _Don't do this, don't worry. I'm still alive_ Itachi blinked furiously as he heard the voice. Had he gone crazy already?! But somehow, the voice calmed him down as he walked back to the hideout.

Pein put his head in his hands. His daughter was now half dead and he couldn't do anything. Even with the power of the Rinnengan, he couldn't bring back Sakura. Something menacing was blocking his way before he could even reach her essence. It was the first time in a long period of his life that he was worried about **someone**. He grabbed a pen and started finishing the large pile of paperwork to keep his mind off the situation but even after an hour and half of work, he couldn't deny how worried he was.

**The days are dark when you're not around; the air is getting hard to breath**

It had already been a week since that incident and Sakura still hadn't stirred. All the member checked on her but she never improved. Itachi visited every night and his heart broke a little every time, seeing his prized jewel so weak and vulnerable to death. He combed through her very light pink hair and slowly got off the bed. He walked to the door and cast one last glance at her before he shut the door…

A/N—Hey guys! I know it's kinda a sad chapter since I based it off the awesome song, suicide. Hope you guys liked it and thx for reading.

Please ReView!

-Darkblossom19


	11. Surprises

A/N—YAYAYAY! My dance team got 1st place at the competition, I'm so happy!

I also wanted to say, I'm really really sorry to my BFF, Jessica (you know why).

Anyways, onward with the story! (still using lyrics from Suicide)

Chapter 10

Surprises

**I wish that you come save me, boy I'm standing over the edge**

**And my world's about to break**

Itachi opened the door to Sakura's room, with a small inch of hope that she would magically be awake, sitting up and waiting for him to come in so she could smash her lips onto his and everything would be okay. But with no surprise, she was still laying there, unconscious and very pale. It had already been another week and she had not stirred.

He sat by her and stroked her dull pink hair. Itachi gently pushed her hair to one side so he could kiss her tender neck but something caught his eye. There was a black mark similar to the one his little brother had. His Sharringan swirled and it clicked: it was a curse mark. Everything fell into place; when Orochimaru and Sakura met at the building and the sadistic voice coming out of her on the training grounds. He had learned how to remove a curse mark before but he was never good at it. As he made a couple hand signs, his hand glowed red and he slowly pushed it onto the mark. He slowly closed his eyes and he could envision himself inside. There was the first layer of the seal and he easily broke it. The next seal was harder but he managed to break it too. But as he neared the third seal, the glowed with a creepy aura and he couldn't help but shudder. As he put his hand on it, it burned furiously and he quickly retracted his hand. His eyes shot open and he panted. Before he was pulled out, he caught a glimpse of a beast and Sakura in its grasp. He knew this was what was keeping her "dead". The Sakura he saw inside was conscious but she was crying. Itachi quickly figured out a plan and took a deep breath.

**I'm still determined to fight, And I know it's taking all my strength **

**To keep these emotions alive**

He repeated the hand signs and returned to the last seal.

"SAKURA! GET UP, I'M GOING TO GET YOU OUT OF THERE!" he shouted. Sakura quickly shook her head and wiped away her tears. She lifted her head to see Itachi standing outside. How was that possible?

"Get out of here Itachi! It's going to kill you, go!" Sakura shouted helplessly as the monster tightened its grip on her. Itachi caught her wincing in pain and he straightened himself.

"No, I rather die than live without you." Itachi admitted. Sakura managed a gasp in happiness but it turned into panic as the monster let go of her and started towards Itachi. "I'll distract the monster while you open the seal from the inside. Get out of there as soon as you can and lock the seal behind you!" He shouted as he dodged the long poisonous claw of the predator. Sakura quickly located the seal and ran over. She jumped over the monsters long tail. She put her hand on the seal but the hand of the monster hit her. She flew backwards and wiped the blood that trickled down her cheek. Itachi growled in frustration as he launched a humongous fireball at the creature. It opened its mouth and swallowed it. Itachi gaped in surprise but the monster stumbled onto its side as Sakura landed a monstrous punch on the side of its head. She quickly ran and released the seal and ran out the gate. She finished the rest of the hand signs and the gate closed as it clamped down on the intruding claws. It slowly sunk back into the darkness and its red eyes glowed furiously,

**You will be mine someday; Haruno and your lover boy won't be there!**

It growled. Itachi embraced the frightened Sakura as she hugged him back. He passionately kissed her and he loved the feeling of her warm lips. They both snapped back to reality and Sakura's eyes popped open. Her green vibrant eyes scanned around and stopped on Itachi. He smiled and wiped the sweat off before kissing her.

"I missed you so much Sakura! Don't do anything like that ever again." He whispered into her ear. Hidan opened the door when he heard a female's voice but came to face Itachi and the once dead kunoichi making out.

"Oh Jashin!" he spat out before quickly exiting the room with a flushed face. Itachi lifted his head and they both burst into laughter. Pein slammed open the door once again and a smile lit onto his face as he saw his beautiful blossom laughing. Her gorgeous voice ringing around the room, fixed his broken heart. He ran to her side and pushed Itachi off her bed and onto the floor. Itachi looked up at the ceiling in a daze as Pein hugged the surprised Sakura.

"SWEETY! You are alive, I'm so happy! And Itachi, thank you for whatever you did to bring her back." Pein said, putting Sakura into a death hug.

"Hn, maybe next time don't throw me onto the floor." Itachi muttered. In a couple minutes, everyone burst into the room and celebrated her return. "I think you owe us an explanation." Itachi said after everyone calmed down. Sakura's brow furrowed and she took a deep breath.

"Ok, where should I start? It was when I was 13 and Sasuke had already left the village." Sakura purposely but anger into the words and everyone could tell she despised Itachi's little brother. "I was on a solo mission and it was a success. I was heading back to the Leaf when I sensed someone watching me. I shot a kunai in that direction and Orochimaru walked out. Of course, I was scared that time because he was the reason Sasuke left. I was ready to fight him with all I got so I could save Sasuke but he just laughed that creepy sadistic, maniacal laugh. I was trembling so much I didn't sense him behind me. Instead of sinking his teeth into me like he did to Sasuke, he performed a lot of hand signs and pressed it onto my neck. It burned so badly; everything went white. I thought he extracted my soul from me but it was actually the opposite. He had injected a demon into me. He told me,

'I'm running low on human vessels and Sasuke-kun mentioned your name sometime so I decided that your perfect body would be perfect. This experiment will be very interesting.' –just before he left. Over time, I tried to hide it by pressing chakra into it and making the seal a little less visible. On a couple missions, the demon would take control of me and this other side would just come out. I couldn't control myself and I just started killing people unconsciously. When I finally controlled it, it was too late. I looked around me and brutally ripped corpses laid around me. Blood was splattered on the trees and I vowed that I would do anything to keep this thing from harming my friends. So when I was training with Itachi, I felt that monster coming out again. I couldn't let that thing hurt my new family so I used everything I could to suppress it. Part of that deal was taking me with it into the cage. My real body would slowly lose essence and I was probably going to die in a matter of time. But once my body dies, the monster can escape. I thought by sacrificing myself, I could hold it off for a little longer. I was going to slowly die till Itachi here saved me, so I want to thank him." Sakura finished and kissed Itachi on his soft lips. Everybody felt pity for this little girl for going through so much alone. Luckily, the former member, Orochimaru, was dead since Sasuke killed him after his departure. The day slowly ended and Akatsuki had a grand dinner to celebrate the return of Sakura, even though she was the one cooking the feast…

_In Konoha_

The bright red revengeful eyes glowed in the pitch black sky. He was squatting on a pole just like the way his brother had when he killed the clan. He was outside the village elders' house and he had already killed all the security and ANBU without making a noise. He jumped off the pole and leapt into the house. He was going to accomplish the one reason he returned to Konoha; to avenge his brother's death by killing the elders. He had waited 2 whole months in this pathetic village to show his "loyalty". He saw the wrinkly old people sleeping peacefully, but not for long. Sasuke charged up a Chidori and the bright flashes awoke the elders. Before they were fully awake and could yell for help, he stuck the Chidori through their heart, one by one. As they fell to the ground, lifeless, he smirked. He took off into the darkness, leaving Konoha.

A loud knock woke the loud obnoxious, still sleeping blonde at 6:00 AM. He grumbled and went to open the door in only his boxers. When he opened the door, he came to face an ANBU.

"You better have a good reason to wake me up this early. Does Baa-chan need some sake again or something." He muttered. The man with the mask replied,

"The Hokage wants me to report to you with due respect and asked you to not get angr—"

"Hurry up and out with it!" Naruto shouted.

"Sasuke murdered the elders last night and has left the village. He is now going to be a rogue ninja again." The ANBU said emotionlessly. He disappeared leaving a shocked Naruto. He shook his head in denial,

"No, no, teme wouldn't do that. He spent 2 months with us here and proved his loyalty! He wouldn't, he wouldn't leave the village again…right?!" Naruto thought and fell to his knees. If Sasuke had really left, he would bring him and Sakura-chan back, back to their rightful home.

_Akatsuki Base_

The members settled into the meeting room since Pein had brought them all here for some reason. The members settled around the long table as Itachi sat on the opposite side of the table. He gestured for Sakura to come over as she sat on his lap. She rested her head on his chest and he smiled, knowing that she had brought light into his world again. Deidara peeked a look and grumbled to himself,

"I should be with her, I am so much more better looking and less emo." Sakura nuzzled her head against Itachi and he growled seductively into her ear. Deidara and most the other members shuddered at this movement. Pein entered the room and sat down on the opposite side of Itachi. He crossed his hands and cleared his throat. He announced to the member of Akatsuki,

"Listen up; we are going to have a new member today. I want you all to cooperate with him and not kill him like our last member, Isamu.

"Who's that?" Sakura asked.

"Exactly, once he walked into the room, Itachi threw a lightening fast kunai at his head and killed him." He grumbled. Itachi smirked against her hair and Sakura stifled a laugh. "Anyways, try your best not to kill him, well at least let him live a day." He finished. A shadow lurked into the room and Sakura buried her head deeper into Itachi's chest. Itachi tightened his grip on her waist, afraid that she would somehow disappear or that the new member would take her. He had a kunai secretly hidden in his cloak and was ready to chuck it into the member's head if he made a move on his blossom. A man with duck-butt black hair, red eyes, and katana sheathed to his side. Once he turned around to face the members, everybody's jaw dropped and snickered, knowing it was Itachi's little brother. Sakura almost fainted and she felt Itachi's grip tighten enormously. It wasn't that he was mad he got to see his little brother, no he was delighted but part of him wanted to kill him for joining Akatsuki instead of staying in Konoha where he intended him to stay. Sasuke looked around the room but his stare stopped at his brother and former teammate. His eyes widened so much his eyeballs were about to fall out.

"W-What are you doing here? I-I thought y-you were dead!" Sasuke stammered. Itachi grunted and held onto Sakura. Sakura turned on her death glare and looked Sasuke straight in the eye. He was the freaking reason she left Konoha (which was a good decision) and the reason she had the curse mark. "What are you doing here too, Sakura? Shouldn't the little sweet cherry blossom be in Konoha, helping those in need?!" Sasuke said mockingly. Sakura's glare almost made Sasuke stumble backwards. She tried to leapt out of Itachi's grasp but he held her tight, keeping her from attacking.

"Let go of me Itachi! I'm going to kill that bastard for ruining my life!" she growled but Itachi overpowered her with his height and size advantage. Sasuke doubted this weakling could beat him but he inspected the position his brother and Sakura were in. He was holding her, willingly, and not using her as a hostage, most likely.

"What's going on?!" Sasuke shouted and everybody understood what he meant. Before Itachi could explain, Hidan cut in and said smugly,

"Oh you didn't know? Little Sakura here is dating your older brother! You know, like a thing where they kiss and stuff." Sakura and Itachi narrowed their eyes in frustration at Hidan and he felt the heat burning through his thick cloak. Pein snapped the edge of the table as he was reminded his daughter was dating.

"W-what?!" Sasuke whispered.

"I'm dating your fuking brother! The one that actually has a heart and won't ditch me for stupid power!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke twitched and Itachi added,

"Yes I am, you were foolish to let her go; now she's mine." Itachi said as he kissed Sakura's pouting lips passionately. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing and managed a few words out,

"But, I thought you were dead." Itachi ignored his comment and looked at Pein intensely. He caught onto his look and sighed,

"Meeting over, go back to doing what you were doing." Everyone left the room, leaving the brothers and the blossom in the room. As everyone exited, Sakura squirmed out of Itachi's reach and was about to punch Sasuke square in the jaw but Itachi somehow caught her and pulled her back by her waist, knowing she would break his hand if he stopped her punch. The chakra infused punch scratched Sasuke across the cheek and blood flowed out.

"LET ME GO!" Sakura yelled, throwing punches while Itachi dragged her out of reach.

"Kill him tomorrow, leader-sama wants him to live at least a day, okay sweetie?" Itachi murmured into her hair, hoping to calm her down. Sakura took a breath and surrendered. She mumbled a few colorful curse words and walked out of the room, dragging Itachi along with him. As Sasuke was about to throw a retort back, he came to face the threatening eyes of his older brother. "Don't. I won't hold her back next time and believe me, she has changed since the last time you saw her." He said as he slowly followed Sakura into the living room. Sasuke stood there, stunned at the situation. He sat down in a chair and muttered to himself,

"What did I get myself into?"

A/N—HEY GUYS! I actually like this chapter and I will try to update quickly but as we all now, schoooollll is starting again, ugh! Anyways, thx for reading and please

ReView!

-Darkblossom19


	12. Uchihas breaking Haruno

A/N—SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE! I kind of had amateur writer's block and I couldn't get on my laptop for most of the week. I will try to update tomorrow! I'm proud of this chapter though so enjoy!

THX SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!

Chapter 11

Uchihas Breaking Haruno

Sakura snuggled next to the warmth and opened her eyes. Emerald met ruby and Itachi leaned in to kiss her. "Good morning blossom." Itachi murmured into her ear. Sakura blushed and slowly stood up on the bed.

"The Sun is bright and you are here with me, today is the perfect day!" Sakura sighed happily.

"You know my brother is here right?" Itachi asked. As Sakura let the cursed words, roll into her ears, she shrieked and fell off the bed.

"Owwww," she groaned. Itachi smirked and picked her up. "I thought it was a really bad dream." She said as she rubbed her forehead. They slowly walked out to the living room and were met with the rest of the members, including Sasuke. Pein stepped away from the stove and kissed Sakura on the forehead,

"Good morning beautiful." He said as he went back to cooking.

"Woah, you cook?" Sakura gasped in surprise and gaped when she tasted his delicious cooking.

"I microwaved it." He replied and Sakura shrugged. Sakura grabbed her "breakfast" and sat down in the farthest couch from Sasuke. She gave him death glares while eating, never taking her eyes off of him. Sasuke tried to eat but her staring made him shift uncomfortably. As Pein finished his breakfast, he announced to the whole group,

"I have missions for you idiotic lunatics and my sweet daughter," he said as everybody sweatdropped at the name he called her and listened intently "Okay, first pair is Itachi and Kisame. You two go kill this man," he said as he handed them a picture. "and do not leave a trace of evidence." Sakura pouted when she found out she was not with her lover. Itachi noticed it and kissed her gently,

"It's okay, I'll finish it quickly and come back to you, okay?" he said, and Sakura nodded happily.

"Next pair, is Deidara and Tobi. You two will go steal a scroll from the Hidden Leaves. Next is Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan; you guys will go take down the town to the east of out hideout. They have been interfering with our missions." Sakura raised an eyebrow when she didn't hear her name. "Last will be Sasuke and Sakura, you will go

o-" before he could finish, a large rumble filled the room and everyone turned their heads to look behind them. A large hole was in the middle of the wall and 2 more walls were broken if you looked through the hole.

"Holy mother-" the rest of her "colorful" sentence was muffled out by the breaking of some trees outside. Everyone gaped at the blood blossom and Pein said,

"Sasuke, try to calm her down and tell her that the mission is to kill the leader of the small gang outside the city." Sasuke groaned and stood up. He walked past his brother and into the large hole as his brother whispered to him,

"You hurt her again and I will have your head little brother." He said with a dangerous tone. Sasuke silently shuddered at his tone and followed the path of destruction made by his former teammate.

When he found her, he found her sitting beneath a cherry blossom tree. She was sitting down and had her head buried in her arms. Sasuke sighed and walked over to her. He knew she could sense him by the way she tensed up.

"Look Sakura, let's just forget the past and try to wo-"he explained before she cut him off,

"FORGET THE PAST?! YOU THINK I CAN JUST FORGET THAT NIGHT I CONFESSED TO YOU AND YOU BRUSHED ME ASIDE LIKE I WAS NOTHING? YOU LEFT ME THERE ON THAT BENCH AND YOU NEVER LOOKED BACK. AND WHEN YOU CAME BACK TO KONOHA, I WAS SO HAPPY FOR NARUTO THAT HE COULD HAVE HIS BEST FRIEND BACK BUT THEN HE HAS TO REALIZE THAT YOU JUST WENT BACK TO KILL THE VILLAGE'S ELDERS?! YOU THINK I CAN FORGET THAT?!" she screamed, penting out her anger as tears slid down her cheeks. Sasuke stood there, shocked that he had such an effect on the people around him.

"I'm really sorry Sakura, but I can't fix the past so lets just try to focus on the present." He said gently, not wanting to break the shaking girl or provoke her any more.

"You are sorry?!" she spat out the words slowly, shaking her head, chuckling softly, "The only thing you were sorry about was killing your brother after learning the truth about him! You only were sorry because YOU killed your own brother who sacrificed his whole life for you. You were only sorry because YOU had no one else. YOU never followed your brother's path which he left for YOU but instead, YOU ignore his life's pleading and strode back to the path of avenging so YOU will try to erase the guilt of the death of your brother. It's only because of yourself that you are ever sorry for someone, you jerk!" she yelled, trying to control her shaky voice. Sasuke just stood there, soaking in the horrible truth that smacked him right in the face. Sakura stared at him, secretly pleading he would make her feel better somehow but he just stood there like a naive idiot. She wiped her tears away and slowly stood up, "You know what, just forget it. Let's just get this mission done with."

"Oh yeah, our mission is to ki-" Sasuke tried to explain but Sakura finished it for him,

"I know, kill the leader of the gang group. Let's go." As Sakura turned on her heels and walked away, Sasuke could have swore he saw some of the petals of the cherry blossom tree turn black. He followed Sakura and thought to himself, _Kami, I screwed up really bad with her. _

"Yeah you did," she mumbled, reading his mind with her Rinnengan. She did a teleporting justu and traveled to the nearest town. She sensed the leader's chakra and headed into the dark alley. She saw a shadow creep towards her, then 6 more following.

"Hey looky here, we got ourselves a sexy little kitten today don't we?" the leader chuckled. As he flashed in front of Sakura who had her eyes closed, she pretended to shake in fear and forced tears to peak out of her eyes. "Aw, don't cry, we will make it slow and painful." He said, closing in on her. First mistake, underestimating a kunoichi with pink hair. She opened her eyes, fear vanishing into thin air, and Rinnengan revealed.

"Hn, how funny, I was going to say the same thing to you." She whispered murderously, as she brought out the King of Hell. All the idiots trembled in fear and Sakura whispered a justu. Cherry blossoms appeared and cut the victims in agony. The King of Hell sucked in their pitiful souls and smacked in approval as it ate 7 souls. The King of Hell disappeared and all that was left were three corpses with no tint of life in them. As Sasuke caught up with Sakura, he came to face 7 dead corpses and Sakura who had her back to him. As she turned around, he came to face Sakura but she had her Rinnengan on. For the first time, he noticed something different about her. She had no emotions like she had somehow locked them away. She also had a menancing, sadistic aura cloaking her. He stepped back in fear as he noticed the difference in her with his Sharringan. She felt like she was partly possessed as she killed the members. When she saw Sasuke, she was about to kill him to make him feel sorry for breaking her in so many ways but she remembered Itachi. He would not like if she had killed his beloved little brother even though he stepped on the wrong path. She calmed down and withdrew her purple ringed eyes. Dark emerald took its place as she walked past Sasuke, brushing his shoulder harshly as she ran back to the base.

She pushed aside the boulder and looked around for Itachi but instead, met up with Pein. She rushed up to him and buried herself inside his arms. Pein frowned and stroked her silky hair.

"What's wrong Sakura?" he whispered as he carried her into his office.

"I'm so confused! Sasuke has hurt me so much in the past and I can't prevent myself from holding a grudge against him but then everyone deserves a second chance, just like Itachi." She cried.

"I can't tell you what to do just remember, follow what you believe and you'll be fine." He said, stroking Sakura gently. Sakura nodded and sweeped away her tears. She walked out his office and went to the training room. Whenever she was stressed, she always liked to train and learn new things. She hurried over to the scroll section and pulled out a scroll. These were all the scrolls they had stole from villages and were all forbidden Justus. She picked out one and opened it. After 30 minutes, she stood up and sighed. She performed rapid hand signs that a Sharringan couldn't even follow. She muttered a few words and focused her chakra to her hands. As the scroll said, fire started to form on one of her fingertips. On another finger, water swirled in a ball on top of her finger. Electric crackled on top of another finger and swirling dirt floated on top of another finger. Last, there was a small tornado of cutting wind on her thumb. On her other hand, copied the 5 elements. She smiled and attempted to control them. As she put together her two "fire fingers", she gently blew through them a huge fireball came out. Sakura gaped at the newfound power and laughed gently.

"Damn, Sakura, next try not to fry your boyfriend." A silky voice said. As the fireball wisped away, Itachi came into view. Sakura shrieked in happiness as all the elements vanished on her fingers. She ran up to Itachi and jumped into his arms. He swung her around as she giggled like a little girl.

"I'm so glad you are back!" Sakura said as he put her down.

"Me too, sorry for the delay; apparently, Samehada got hungry and we had to stop to go feed it." He said in a bored tone.

"You mean you went to go kill some more people?"

"You could put it that way…" Itachi replied. Suddenly, a large thump was echoed across the base. Sakura and Itachi looked at each other, panicked that it came from Pein's room. They both flashed to his room to find his desk in two pieces.

"Aw man, I thought I told you to stop breaking your desk!" Sakura whined as she inspected Pein for injuries. Pein chuckled and rubbed his head sheepishly,

"It's just that this certain company keeps sending small stupid mission for us to do which I would be happy to rip up but we need it for money." He said.

"So what's the mission they just sent you?" Sakura asked.

"To bring this girl to the boss of the company. Apparently, she has information they want and they want her alive and unharmed." Pein said, reading off the piece of paper.

"Then me and Itachi can finish that in no time. We will be done in like, 3 hours."

"You sure? You just came back from a mission."

"It was nothing, we both can go."

"Ok then, you can start now, be back as soon as possible." Pein finished as Sakura hooked arms with Itachi and dragged the confused Itachi out of the room.

**With the girl, near the company**

"Are we there yet?!" Ami whined. The girl they wanted was whining for the last 1 hour and Sakura was on the verge of literally ripping her in half. Itachi was carrying her since she couldn't keep up with their speed.

"Almost…" Itachi said, not containing his anger very well.

"Ugh, fine. Can we at least have some water?" she asked. Sakura nodded and they both jumped down from the trees.

"I will go get some water from the creek." Sakura said.

"I will stay here with her." Itachi replied as Sakura strode off to the river.

Sakura filled the canteen with fresh water after taking a drink for herself.

"Damn that girl is annoying. She can't keep her mouth fucking shut for a minute." Sakura mumbled to herself. She screwed on the cap to the canteen and headed back to them. But when she arrived, the sight made her heart shatter into pieces. It hurt more than when Sasuke left her. She dropped onto her knees with wide eyes. Her heart felt like it was on fire.

Itachi was kissing Ami and she was pushed against a tree. When Itachi turned his head and saw Sakura, he jumped away and started.

"N-No, it's not what it looks like blossom!" Itachi cried.

"J-Just, SHUT UP AND STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Sakura yelled as burning tears streamed down her face. She took off in another direction and ran for her life…

A/N—Hey, haha, that was cruel to end it there but I will update really soon (I hope).

Hope you liked this chapter and please ReView!

Ja ne!

-Darkblossom19


	13. It's Over

Chapter 12

It's Over

Sakura ran for her life, tears staining her clothes. She had never felt more broken before. She clutched her chest, trying to soothe the pain in her heart but the burning just intensified. Itachi hadn't caught up to her for 5 minutes now so she stopped to take a rest. How could he just betray her like that? After all that, "I love you" and protecting, he just ditches her for this new girl?! She spun around and came to face Itachi. She had been too caught up in her thoughts to sense him coming. Her eyes were now merciless with her Rinnengan turned on. She was in a fighting stance and all evidence of tears was gone.

"Sakura, it's not what it looked like and I would have come to you earlier but I had to get her back to the company." He said in a gentle tone but Sakura tensed up even more.

"Oh, so she's more important than me?! Did you make out with her on your way there too? Did you take her innocence and-" but Itachi cut her off.

"Sakura, I know it looked bad but she kissed me! I didn't force myself onto her!" he reasoned with her.

"Mhm, yah, she forced herself onto you so you were pinning her to a tree? Ha, I'm so stupid to have fell your words, "I love you." You are more of a bastard than your little brother. At least he denied my love and didn't get my hopes high unlike you. You never intended to be with me forever, you just wanted to screw me and leave me after didn't you?! WELL GOOD JOB THEN CAUSE YOU CAN GO BACK TO AMI AND THEN LEAVE HER AND FIND ANOTHER GIRL! CAUSE I'M FINE WITH THAT, NOW I KNOW I WAS ALWAYS A TOY. I just want you to know one thing…" Sakura shouted as she continued. "I…fucking hate you Itachi. Goodbye." She whispered as she vanished into dead cherry blossom petals. Itachi stared into space where Sakura once stood. He fell onto his hands and knees and fell himself fall into ruins…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura appeared 20 miles from where she left Itachi. Her cold façade fell and she slowly broke apart all over again. She had no idea what to do. Her only light, Itachi had betrayed her and showed her where she stood. She didn't have enough courage to go to Pein and the rest of Akatsuki. She was now a missing-nin to Konoha so she would be killed on the spot if she returned to her village. All the other villages knew her since she was a well-known S-class criminal and would kill her for her bounty. She sat there, letting her tears out and slowly killed the last shred of emotions. After the last tear came out, Sakura stood up. She was so lost in life and she had no idea where to go. Out of instincts, she headed towards an opening in the forest and walked into the darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi ran through the forest, following the sense of a broken Sakura. He had to find her and make it up before it was too late. She hadn't given him enough time to explain as he remembered what had happened.

_Flashback_

Itachi watched Sakura strode off to the river and he could feel the gaze Ami gave him.

"So, you wanna do something together?" Ami asked with a sultry voice. Itachi shuddered and turned around to face her with menacing red eyes. Before he could yell in her face on how Sakura was his only girl, she pushed him against the tree and before he could use his hands to stop the impact, she slipped underneath him and his lipped locked with hers. Since his hands were used to stop the impact, it had looked like he pinned her to the tree and Sakura had walked in just at that moment. She dropped her canteen and fell to the floor as Itachi pulled away in shock…

_End of Flashback_

After 2 days of walking into no where, Sakura gave up. She gave up on trying to find a new life, a new light, and new hope. Mostly, she gave up on life. She stopped dead in her tracks and pulled out a kunai. It was a special one that her master gave her and it was dipped in poison. As she raised it up to match the spot of her heart, memories flooded her mind…

"_Itachi! Put me down! I can walk you know!" Sakura squealed happily. Itachi just smiled and tightened his grip on the happy girl on his back._

"_Tachi! Can you please get me that big panda, it is so cute!" Sakura yelled and put on a pout. Itachi sighed in defeat as the power of the pout overtook him. He paid the man and shot with dead accuracy, 10 balloons. The man gave the happy couple the giant panda and Sakura giggled happily as she hugged her new prize. Itachi chuckled at the little girl and they walked to the next booth together._

"_You should wipe the ice cream off the side of your lips." Itachi said as Sakura contently smacked on her ice cream._

_ "Mmm!" Sakura whined, "The napkin is too far!" _

_ "Then I'll do it for you." Itachi purred as he leaned in and licked the ice cream off her lips and gave her a half kiss. Sakura blushed madly and Itachi pulled back with a smirk. "Hn, extra sweet too." He chuckled as Sakura tried, horribly, to hide the blush. _

Sakura smiled one last time at the times she was actually truly happy. She pulled back her arm and was about to drive it into herself before she heard a too-familiar voice that was smooth as ever,

"Don't." he said, and one word from him paralyzed her for a second until she came back to her senses.

"I'll do what I want." Sakura spat, still having her back turned to him. She could feel him slowly inching towards her as she pushed the kunai closer to herself. "Don't come closer to me, I'm warning you or I'll kill myself!" she whispered as her scream got stuck in her throat. But he still kept walking towards her until he placed his hand that once caressed her cheeks, onto her shoulder.

"Then take me with you, so we can be together forever. I know you would go to heaven but I'm not to sure for myself. HE wouldn't forgive me for hurting such a precious beautiful girl. But if I have to, I will beg the devil himself to allow me to be with you. I would do anything." He whispered into her ear. Sakura started to tremble and murmur back,

"Why are you making this so hard for me, it's not like you would care if I was gone." Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as she shut off her emotions. She pulled away from Itachi, harshly and quickly and pulled her arm out. Itachi's eyes widened at her sudden movement as she started to drive it against her heart. Itachi leapt at her and a shriek pierced through the forest…

A/N—Hehe, that was still mean to cut it off their but I will update soon! I know this was a short chapter but I'm pretty sure I will update a new one tomorrow. Thanks for reading and please ReView!

Ja ne

-Darkblossom19


	14. 3rd Chance

A/N—In this story, Chiyo is still alive so she did not die bringing back Gaara.

Thx for the review WRose and I was going to make her go to Tsunade but decided not to.

Chapter 13

3rd Chance

Sakura's bloodcurdling scream filled the forest. Her poison kunai was buried inside a hand, his hand. Itachi was panting as he fell onto his knees. His hand was in the place of her heart and the kunai was buried so deep, in came out the other side. She quickly pulled out the kunai and threw it to the side as she knelt down beside Itachi.

"You idiot! What were you thinking!?" she yelled as she put her hands onto his to check in chakra system. As she thought, her shisou's poison was top-notch and was spreading fast. Itachi put on a small smile and managed to choke out,

"Heh, I'm not going to let you go so easily blossom." Tears started to well up in Sakura's emerald eyes.

"You are so freakin stubborn Itachi! Why didn't you just let me go?" she asked as she pushed her chakra into him to slow the infection.

"Because I have always loved you and I will always love you. The kiss was a misunderstanding and I would never hurt you like that on purpose." He said as his words slowly became a whisper. Tears slowly crawled down her cheek and she pushed in even more chakra into his dying body. "It's okay, let me go. You know this is the Tsunade's poison; there is no way to fix it but her."

"Hmph, you also forgot that I am her apprentice. I knew almost everything she knew and I happened to help her make this poison!" she cried as she wrapped his hand tightly in a cloth to stop the bleeding.

"So you can make the antidote?" Itachi mumbled.

"Ehhhh…" Sakura stammered and pushed away all doubts. "I will try with all my power to keep you alive because we are going to have a talk when you get better mister!" Sakura said, trying to put on a stern face but her tears broke that façade.

"Hn, then maybe if I die, I won't have to put up with your wrath." Itachi joked as he pushed himself to keep his eyes open.

"Oh Kami, don't give up on me! Don't you dare give up on me Itachi!" she screamed as she put all her chakra into Itachi. She tried to remember the antidote and left Itachi's side to collect the herbs. She couldn't find all the ingredients in time so she split her chakra in half and put it in a clone. Her clone went back to Itachi to keep him alive and she rushed off to find help.

Sakura ran to the nearest village and tried to keep her chakra level stable since she had spent a lot to heal Itachi and she hadn't eaten for a long time. Thoughts clouded her mind as she ran through the tiny village. What if Itachi died? She would be responsible for his death and she would never forgive herself. Sasuke would probably kill her too if he found out his beloved aniki had died. As she zoned out, she heard someone call her name,

"Sakura-chan?" a weak voice called out and Sakura swung her head around to meet a familiar face. Hope lit onto her face as she ran to her.

"Chiyo, long time no see!" she cried as she hugged the elder.

"What are you doing here? It is not usual for Konoha to send people here." She asked. Sakura weighed out the situation and decided to push her luck.

"Chiyo, everyone knows you are a magical healer, could you possibly help my friend?!" Sakura begged. Chiyo had never seen the pink-haired girl in this state and knew it had to be important. She nodded as they both ran off to find Itachi.

As the zigzagged through trees, she halted and jumped down from the trees. The elder jumped down after her and came to face an unconscious Sakura and another man. Sakura took back her exhausted clone and bent down to stroke Itachi's hair.

"It's okay, you will be fine." Sakura whispered, trying to soothe the half-concious Itachi. Itachi lifted the corners of lip and Chiyo saw the two lovers.

"You love him don't you?" she asked gently. Sakura snapped her eyes open and was about to object when she relaxed again.

"I can't lie to myself anymore. I really do love him." Sakura said as Itachi widened his smile. Chiyo smiled and bent down next to Itachi.

"You better treat her well cause I won't be around to soothe her if you hurt her." Chiyo laughed lightly.

"What do you mean?" Sakura mumbled.

"Oh come on, we both know I am the oldest in my village. I don't have much left in me and you two seem to have a long road ahead of you." She said as she placed her glowing hands over Itachi to check his chakra system. Sakura was still confused when she said that put her mind put together the pieces of information she held. Chiyo was well-known for developing a justu to bring back a person from the dead for the user's life.

"NO! I can't let you kill yourself just for me." Sakura said as she held onto Chiyo's hand. Chiyo laughed and scrunched up her brow. She said something as if she had never heard Sakura talk.

"Hn, this is Tsunade's poison I'm guessing?" she questioned. Sakura nodded her head sheepishly as Chiyo shook her head.

"Still possible but more troublesome." She finished as she made a few hand signs. Itachi watched warily as he inspected the confusing situation. What was Sakura talking about the old lady dying? He heard Sakura yell in disapproval before he felt the lady's palm slap onto his chest. Chiyo mumbled the justu's words and her hands turned dark green. Sakura watched helplessly as her half-dead lover and her very close friend switched situations. Sweat started to collect on her brow and her breathing turned ragged. Itachi seemed to look more relieved and his clenched fist opened up. His hitched breathing returned to normal, and color flushed his face. After 5 more minutes, Chiyo lifted her shaking hands and pushed herself up. Itachi opened his eyes as he sat up, surprised to not feel pain. Chiyo fell back down to the ground as Sakura caught her.

"Remember what I said boy and Sakura dear, live a happy life and open up your mind." She whispered as her breathing slowed down.

"NO, NO, NO, this cannot be happening! Grandma Chiyo? Don't you dare do this to me, you have been with me so much and you cannot leave me here!" Sakura screamed as she shook the limp woman in her arm. One last smile graced her wrinkled face as her heartbeat vanished. Sakura fell onto her knees and buried her face into Chiyo's arms. Itachi pushed himself off the ground and put his arm around Sakura to support her. Sakura buried her head into Itachi's chest as he stared at the dead old woman, who was probably his savior…

**The Next Day**

Itachi and Sakura stood together on the hill, overlooking the grave of Chiyo, the bravest, most humble woman Sakura had probably ever met. Sakura bent down to place roses on her grave and kissed the top of the tombstone. She managed to read the encarvings through her watery eyes. Itachi lifted Sakura slowly up from the tombstone and she buried her hair into his chest. Itachi looked up into the clear skies and thanked the gods for his 3rd chance in life. Granny Chiyo smiled down on them and went to go join the past as she helped Sakura regain her light to life.

A/N—Sorry this chapter was short but I was in a rush. Hope you like it and sorry for killing Chiyo…again if you already read the Shippuden.

Thanks for reading and please review!

Ja ne!

-Darkblossom19


	15. 2 Uchihas and 1 Haruno Disaster

A/N- Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the last chapter! Super duper sorry for the late update since school and dance (surprisingly) has been pissing me off.

DiizGiirlJess- thx for the review and I makes me so happy to know someone is wanting to read my story!

Tosha232- THX for the heartfelt reviews and when I read your reviews, I literally screamed and hopped up and down in happiness! (I also dropped my phone but it was on carpet so it didn't break, whew! Weirdly, your ideas was what I was already planning to type so it is included in this chapter! I was so freakin angry when Sasuke killed Itachi and Deidara. But if you read the manga, he finally got through that thick stupid skull of his.

NariUchiha- Thx for making me rush( not really but encouraging) me to finish this chapter and I always try to put a tiny bit of humor in it even though it usually comes out as a epic fail.

WRose-I didn't really make Gaara fight Sasori but whatever. So happy you read my story from the beginning and pushed me to conitinue!

ONWARDS!

Chapter 14

2 Uchiha and 1 Haruno= Disaster

As Sakura happily turned off the hot, long, relaxing shower at her home, she tossed on tight purple shorts and a black tank top that covered up to her naval. She wrapped her wet hair into a bun at the top of her head to let it dry. Even though she didn't try to impress others by the way she dressed, she was beautiful naturally. As she strode out the bathroom, she was met with Itachi sitting on the bed, looking out the window. She carefully walked over to him and sat next to him.

"What's up?" she asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Itachi turned his eyes to his gorgeous girlfriend and his emotionless eyes softened and let his inner walls tumble. He stroked her pale face and said,

"Nothing, just thinking about what's going to happen. I mean, I am so happy to have you but I never thought I would be able to be with Sasuke again. Everything is so…unexpected." Sakura smiled and hugged him.

"I know, I never expected to be able to end up with you and be along with Sasuke again but you know, we can't predict the future so we should always just accept it and try to make it better if it doesn't work for us." She muttered into his hard chest. Itachi smirked and leaned into Sakura's hair, soaking up the pleasant smell of cherry blossoms.

"Thank you so much, I don't know what I would do without you." He admitted.

"I know I'm so special to you!" she laughed as she slowly headed to the door. "I'm going to go get my hairdryer and I'll be back really quickly, kay?" she said as she shut the door gently. Itachi laid back down onto the king sized bed, thanking Kami for living through so many situations and to have Sakura.

Sakura still hadn't returned in 5 minutes and Itachi grew curious. He was pretty sure it didn't take 5 minutes to get her hairdryer. He walked over to the door and opened it. As he peeked out into the hallway, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

…

Sakura and Sasuke were talking in the hallway and judging by Sakura's scrunched up brows, she was not having fun in the conversation. Itachi stayed hidden as he strained to hear their talk but they spoke too quietly. Sasuke gestured his hands out in frustration and Sakura sighed in anger. She closed her eyes and dug her nails into her hair as her patience started to run out. Suddenly Sasuke flashed, too close, to Sakura and her eyes snapped open. Sasuke pinned Sakura to the wall as he held her arms above her head and leaned his weight onto her to keep her from getting up. This movement caused anger to flare inside Itachi. If it hadn't been his little brother or Pein, even though he doubted her "dad" would pin her in the middle of the hallway, he would have charged in there and ripped the man's head off but he kept himself composed for just a little longer. Sakura's surprised face twisted into fury as she struggled to get away from Sasuke but Sasuke used his weight and height in advantage. She knew she could have activated her chakra scalpels and cut the bastard's hands off but she did not want to reattach them later on as Pein would nag on how it would be "inconvenient on missions" like when she chopped off Hidan's head in a spar. Her dad forced her to stitch his head back on since Kakuzu was at a bank robbing it. What kind of lame reason was that? After another 2 minutes of Sasuke yelling at her about something he made a move that caused the older Uchiha to snap. He rushed in and forced his lips onto hers roughly, and Sakura shook in panic. Before she could push him off of her, Itachi appeared beside Sasuke and kicked him on the ribs so hard he flew through the wall, opposite of the hall. Sakura stilled in confusion as she tried to analyze what was going on. As Itachi turned his enraged face to her, he growled,

"Don't move, stay here." As he ran through the hole he created to where Sasuke was. Sakura slowly let her, was pinned arms, down as she tried to realize her first naive crush just kissed her, and her boyfriend and his brother saw. Uh oh, hell had just come loose.

_Outside with the Uchiha Brothers!_

Sasuke slowly pushed himself off the ground, recovering from the harsh kick he received from his usually collected brother. As he stood up, Itachi appeared parallel to him. He was panting in resentment and Sasuke spat out,

"What the fuck, Itachi!"

" 'what the fuck?!' You're telling me that after you kiss my girlfriend?!" Itachi lashed out. Before Sasuke had a chance to reply, Itachi charged at Sasuke and the younger Uchiha pulled out his katana to deflect the kunai in his brother's hand. They clashed dangerously and it mimicked the fight they had at the Uchiha Compound.

"You have no right to kiss her like that, she is MINE!" Itachi yelled through pants.

"She belongs to me, I was her first crush and therefore, she is equally mine!" Sasuke screamed as hiss katana sliced Itachi's arm slightly and his kunai pierced his thigh.

"Don't you dare say she's yours after leaving her in Konoha brokenhearted! If you had returned her love, then yes, she is yours but she is mine after you leaving her for three years and then reclaiming her love after realizing she is mine!" Itachi said, emphasizing every piercing word. As both of them stopped at a good distance, the wind circled around them, echoing their tired and angry short breaths. They gripped their weapons tighter as they readied for a final attack. Both of them pushed off the ground at the same time and frustration laced around each man but as they started to close in on each other, Sakura came running out of the hideout. She couldn't let Itachi get injured again and she couldn't see Sasuke getting killed even after all the hate she stored for him. She needed to stop the fight and she knew she could grab both of the wrists that held their weapons but the power and forced that was pushed through their attacks was bound to break her hands and it was going to be hard to heal them with two broken hands and no other medic but this was the only choice. She ran at full speed to intersect the full-fledged attack as both of them tried with no avail to stop their attacks. (A/N- Mhm, I'm using the hospital roof scene where Sasuke and Naruto try to kill each other with a Rasengan and a Chidori. Heh, decided this was a good time to put that scene in…) Their weapons were literally one inch away from her hands as Sakura was ready to disable her hands for the sake of the two stupid and blind brothers…

A/N—HAHa, should I end it here?! Nah, just kidding, that would be so mean. I still feel really bad for updating so late so I'ma keep going! Enjoy!

A furious Pein appeared right beside Sakura and shouted,

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!" the two Uchihas flew back with humongous force. Sasuke slammed into the wall of the base and the breath was knocked out of him, his body threatening to faint on him. Itachi was blown into a tree which snapped it and he stopped at the second tree. He was fairly sure his spine and cracked but he was glad Sakura wasn't hurt. Pein dropped his outstretched arms as he turned towards his daughter.

"You okay, sweetie?" he asked tenderly. Sakura nodded hesitantly as her dad went to go fetch the idiotic Uchihas. As he grabbed both their collars and dragged them both back to Sakura, he roughly dropped onto the ground and grunted in pain. "What the hell were you guys thinking?! I wouldn't mind losing you two but then I know Sakura will be upset by Itachi's death so I will have to deal with Sakura's health, PHYSICALLY AND EMOTIONLY!" he said as his lecture grew louder by every word. Both of them muttered a sorry to Pein and Sakura, but it was intended for each other. "God my life is so screwed up, can you take care of them Sakura? I need to go inside and break something. I need you to fix them because they will be inconvenient on mi-"

"I know, I know, inconvenient on mission and blah blah blah. Just go break stuff, I can handle it from here." She said as Pein slowly walked away from the three. As he left her view she slowly, menacingly towards them. The two men could feel the deathly pissed aura coming from the medic and they both tried to squirm away and were stopped by a hard smack to their heads. They moaned in pain since they were already exhausted and her super-human strength did not make the situation better.

"BAKAS! You could have killed youselves!" she yelled as she squatted down next to the two injured Uchihas. She slapped her hands against their head again,

"That was for frustrating my dad." She shrieked. Her hands met their heads, again.

"That was for letting anger blind you boys." She cried as her palm interacted with them. Then she hit Sasuke's pulsing skull.

"What was that for?" he groaned softly.

"For kissing me you bastard!" She slapped Itachi's head next as he grunted, which basically meant the same thing his brother had asked.

"That was for overreacting, you know I'm strong enough to take care of myself." She finally whacked their heads one more time, with a tiny bit more force and they both groaned as stars appeared in their vision.

"What was THAT for?" they both asked. Sakura had already let out all her anxiety and anger and shrugged,

"Mm, dunno. I guess slapping you guys is just fun." The Uchihas tilted their head to glare at Sakura but they looked like tired puppies begging for a treat. She giggled as she noticed she had two Uchihas under her mercy. She placed her hand on their heads to first heal some internal damage which was like, totally not caused by her. As her soothing warm chakra flowed into them, Sasuke muttered,

"Crazy, unusually strong bitch." Itachi mentally face-palmed himself as her chakra flickered and her eye twitched. She placed on a strained smile and replied, oh too sweetly,

"Oh really?!" Sakura continued healing her boyfriend but she weaved her chakra around her brain and found a pressure point. She pinched that area in his brain with her chakra and Sasuke flinched. His muscles started to tighten so much, he could feel them about to pop.

"HOLY SHIT! PLEASE STOP, I'M SORRY!" Sasuke screamed in agony as Sakura cackled and released the point on his brain. She went back to healing and Itachi chuckled at his freaky loving girlfriend. After 1 hour of healing bruises, mending bones, and stopping internal bleeding, Sakura plopped down on her back, exhausted as the two Uchihas sat up, flexing their sore body parts.

"Thanks blossom, and sorry, I just kinda became overprotective and rushed before thinking about things." Itachi said as he leaned over to kiss Sakura's dry lips. Sakura smiled and she nodded in acceptance as she turned to Sasuke.

"Sorry for calling you a bitch and kissing you." He muttered softly. Sakura laughed lightly and stood up. Her eyesight blurred and she wobbled on her feet. Itachi caught her as she fell off balance and leaned her face into his toned abs.

"I'm tired, Tachi." Sakura said tiredly.

"I know you are, I'm going to take you to bed." Itachi whispered as he left to their room. He was impressed she lasted this long. It was very hard to heal two people at once and she had left them in better condition then they started with. As he set her down on their bed, he pulled the covers up and brushed lingering hair off her face. As she fell into slumber, Itachi smiled. He was happy Sakura was safe and uninjured. He would not be able to forgive himself if he had hurt Sakura,

A finger poked Sakura's cheek continuously.

"Sakura," poke, "Sakura," poke, "Sakura," poke harder, "Sakura," poke, "Sak-"

"I WILL STAB ALL YOUR VITAL POINTS AND THEN RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND THEN SLOWLY PULL OFF THE REST OF YOU BODY PARTS, AND YES, INCLUDING THAT PART, IF YOU POKE ME ONE MORE TIME!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke quickly lept off her bed and smirked as he landed at a safe distance from Sakura. She rubbed her eyes and she focused onto Sasuke. Her eyes narrowed in anger and said mockingly,

"Breakfast is ready," Sakura flinched when she realized he had only come up her to tell her that and to get back at her for almost popping his muscles yesterday. Sasuke lightly laughed and vanished to the living room with a smirk.

"SASUKEEEEEEE!" Sakura bellowed and the whole hideout shook. Itachi held onto his plate to keep it from falling off the table and everyone else covered their ears. Deidara's cup of milk tumbled onto the floor and shattered as he cursed his luck. Pein laughed lowly as he felt his daughter's chakra flare in her room. As her shriek died down, Sakura thought of a plan and smirked. Two could play at this game!

Sakura entered the living room and when everyone turned to greet her, they gaped and a couple had a bloody nose. Sakura giggled as Itachi stared at her furiously. She was wearing a tight sports bra that showed off a lot of cleavage and really really short shorts. Her hair was high in a pony tail as a strand of pink hair dangled in front of her face, flirtatiously. She knew Itachi would loose it, seeing the others ogle her but he would kill someone touch her and she knew Sasuke had a thing for her. As she strutted to the table and leaned over to pour some coffee, her ass had "somehow" been close to Sasuke's face and he turned away, blushing. She stood up and swung her leg over the seat next to Sasuke and slowly sat down. She could hear the men's gulps as they tried not to stare at her curvy body. She picked up a dango that was on the table and put it close to her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the sweet delicacy and she closed her eyes in pleasure. Sasuke twitched furiously and Itachi was trying to trap himself in a genjustu so he didn't have to see it. Sasuke stomped up and left the room, leaving a string of curses. As Sakura popped the desert in her mouth, a tiny smirk left her mouth.

A/N—Hey guys, again, sorry for the late update. I hope you like this chapter since I tried to make it a little longer than usual. Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the last chapter and it pushed me to write this chapter. Thx for reading and please

ReView! (I thrive on reviews, not really, since I thrive on food, energy, and human interaction and some other things but reviews still make the list, just pretty low on the list…) Hope you liked the chapter!

Ja ne

-Darkblossom19


	16. They are back for Us

A/N-HOLY SHIT~! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I WAS SO FREAKIN HAPPY WHEN I SAW THE REVIEWS! i really love to hear encouragement from you guys! Love every single one of you!

Chapter 15

Coming back for Us

The morning Sun, quickly rose and started to burn the sanity out of the Ataksuki members. Sakura was pissed at Kisame since he wouldn't make a swimming pool. She already created a hole in the ground but he refused to fill it with water saying, it was useless and took a lot of chakra. She was now currently using her new justu to create a little bit of water to cool herself down and Itachi was getting even more angry. The dampness of the water had soaked her training bra and it revealed more than it already did. Sakura stomped around the base, fumbling to herself on how Kisame was such a jerk. Sasuke finally came out of his room and flinched when he saw Sakura's attire. Sakura smirked when she saw him come out his room and said innocently,

"Where were you, Sasuke-**kun?** I missed you during breakfast." Itachi turned around and banged his head on the wall while Sasuke started to tremble.

"Piss off, bitch." He mumbled as he went to get a cup of water. Sakura's sweet cover disappeared immediately and she spoke darkly,

"What did you just say, you bastard?"

"Psh, if you are going to insult me, you better have something to back it up."

"Are you saying I'm WEAK?!" Sakura screamed. As Itachi laid his head on the wall, he shook his head, trying to signal Sasuke to deny the furious kunoichi but his foolish brother just said back smugly,

"I'm not saying you are the same girl that clung onto me and begged me not to leave, but I'm not saying you could beat me, or that girl Ino, that obnoxious loud blonde." Sakura tensed up at her ex-best friend's name and she cracked. Itachi groaned and started to bang his head on the wall again.

"THEN LET'S GO NIGGA! I BET I COULD BEAT YOUR SORRY ASS!" she screamed heatedly. She dragged Sasuke outside to the training field across the one with a crater and threw him down.

"You asked for it," Sasuke spat out as he stood up. As Sakura crouched in a fighting stance, she turned her head just in time to catch a t-shirt. She looked at the person who threw it and glared at Itachi. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and Itachi said,

"Put it on, your, um…, is wet. I'm not letting you fight in that." Sakura looked down and scowled as she slid the shirt on. The whole sweating Akatsuki had gathered outside to watch the fight.

"Don't you people have anything better to do?" she yelled across the field.

"It's so hot my clay is starting to melt, so I can't sculpt anything, un!" Deidara replied.

"I just want to watch the brats fight," Kisame called out.

"Here for you, honey." Pein and Itachi said.

"I can't count my money with sweaty hands," Kakuzu growled.

"Too tired to make a sacrifice, bitch." Hidan cackled.

"I feel like it," Sasori replied.

"Black Zetsu is making me," White Zetsu whined.

"Tobi is a good boy," Tobi yelled across the field. Sakura groaned and looked back at Sakura.

"Ladies first," Sasuke said with a smirk and Sakura narrowed her eyes even more.

"Your mistake," Sakura whispered as she disappeared in swirl of cherry blossoms. Sasuke closed his eyes to sense her and blocked her incoming leg at the last second. Sakura did a back-flip and Sasuke made the necessary hand signs for his infamous Uchiha fireball. Sakura used her 5 elements justu and blew a fireball through her fingers. As the two fiery attacks clashed, Sakura pulled out a katana and rushed to Sasuke. He deflected the katana aiming for his leg and went for her head. Every movement one did, the other would deflect. Sakura scowled and withdrew her katana. She had not had special training in sword wielding and could not overpower Sasuke with it. She threw three kunai and Sasuke and he rose an eyebrow. Did she really think that could hit him? Suddenly, a water coat, appeared around the kunai which formed a watery layer and made the kunai seem sharper. As he deflected it with his katana, the liquid splashed all over him. Sakura smiled and looked at the sun. She formed fast hand signs and called out to Sasuke,

"Burn, baby." Sasuke looked confused but suddenly, he felt the Sun's heat direct at him and it hurt more than usual. He inspected the liquid on him and found out it was clear oil. He was going to burn if he didn't do anything soon.

"Kisame, if that boy goes on fire, I need you to put it out since I need him for another mission." Pein said as he watched the fight intensely. Kisame rolled his eyes and returned to the fight. Sasuke suddenly thought of something and made a few hand signs. He rose his hand up to the sky and thunderclouds rolled in. Chidori came off his hand and thunder came down from the sky. Itachi recognized this as the justu he used on him during their last battle. It had almost killed him and he was about to jump in to stop it. Pein held his hand out to stop Itachi and said,

"I don't want her getting hurt but this is her battle. I also want to see how strong she is." Itachi hesitantly nodded and sat back down grimly.

"I can't burn if there is no Sun." Sasuke said as the thunder cackled around the arena. Sakura was at first impressed and a little bit fearful of this new justu but she suddenly smirked,

"That's cute if you think you can take me down with that." Sakura said. She performed rapid hand signs which Sasuke could hardly make out with his Sharringan. Before he could finish, he directed his hand to Sakura and a bolt of lightning struck where Sakura was standing. There was a huge flash and an explosion. Itachi nearly jumped out of his seat but when the dust cleared up, he smiled and sat back down. There was Sakura, not even injured, with her arm raised high. She was slightly smiling and Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. "Hn, I can throw back whatever you throw at me, but a lot harder." She whispered as Sasuke tried to realize what was going on. In Sakura's risen hand, lightning crackled and surrounded it. It looked like a mini Chidori but as she pointed her hand at him, a sudden burst of energy gathered and shot forward. It was so fast, Sasuke had no time to react but jump to the side. The lightning was too quick and still hit Sasuke. He groaned as he found out there was a hole at the side of his left stomach and laid on the floor.

"I forfeit." Sasuke called out weakly, before Sakura could strike him again. She smiled and the thunderclouds rolled away, revealing the bright blazing Sun. Sakura walked to Sasuke as most the members started to disassemble.

"Did I go too far?" Sakura asked teasingly as she poured green chakra into his wound.

"Course not," he replied sarcastically and closed his eyes as the medic worked him. Itachi crouched down and said to Sasuke,

"Told ya she improved." Itachi kissed Sakura on the forehead and whispered, "I'll be inside, come in when you are done." Itachi walked back to the base as Sakura gathered her chakra to stitch up his injury. After 1 hour of reforming his cells to grow the skin back, they stood up and Sasuke stretched his newly fixed stomach. Sakura's jade eyes widened as Sasuke leaned in to hug her.

"Thank you, and sorry for bringing out the justu in the beginning. The fight kinda took over me." Sasuke admitted. Sakura smiled and she returned the hug.

"It's okay, and it's my job to heal broken ones! Glad you thought of it as a real fight cause I'm not that weak girl you left behind." She replied as she leaned against a tree for support.

"You are right, you aren't the same girl…you are a lot hotter." Sasuke whispered sexily into her ear. Sakura laughed since she was use to Itachi doing that to her and playfully pushed him.

"Thank you, Sa-su-ke!" she whispered hotly into his ear. Sasuke playfully growled at Sakura and she laughed harder. As they joked around but then Itachi ran out of the base to meet the two.

"We need to go." Itachi announced as Sasuke and Sakura stopped laughing. They looked confused and stared at Itachi.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"They are on their way here." Itachi replied, and you could hear the tint of panic in his voice.

"Who is?" Sasuke asked.

"Them, the Konoha ninjas and they are here for you and Sakura." Itachi replied angrily as Sasuke and Sakura eyes widened in shock.

A/N-hey guys! I know this chapter was kinda short cause I kinda rushed it, sorry! I will try really hard to update another one quickly. Thanks for reading and please review~!

Ja ne

-Darkblossom19


	17. Reunion

A/N-SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, again. Stupid school and studying for star test!

Thank you for the reviews, they made my day so much brighter even though I had to do like a packet for star review. THANK YOU!

Chapter 16

Reunion

Oh hell no. Sakura wanted to obliterate a forest, which she totally could. How could Naruto be so stupid to come for her, or Sasuke. For Kami sake, they were with the Akatuski, you know, the S-class criminal organization that was after that idiot? Was Tsunade that stupid to just let the most powerful ninja in their village on like a suicide mission? Ugh, her ex-shisou must have been drinking again! Nevermind her alcoholic problems but Naruto was about to die! She didn't want to exactly fight him but he wouldn't go back without a fight. She didn't want to see any part of the Akatsuki hurt either, they were her family.

"Sakura? Sakura? SAKURA?" Itachi yelled. Sakura snapped out of her mental thinking and angrily replied,

"WHAT?! I AM THINKING, DO NOT EVER INTRUPT A GIRL'S THINKING!" Sakura snapped. Itachi and Sasuke stepped back in anxiety and fear of the frustrated girl that could easily snap their necks. "Ugh, look, I'm sorry but I'm just don't know what to do. I thought I broke all emotional bond with them but there is something holding me back. I don't want to hurt them but I don't want us to get hurt either." Sakura groaned as she sat back down on the ground. She buried her head in between her knees, letting her pink silky hair drape across her face. Itachi could sense them getting closer every second and was starting to worry.

"Sweety, if it makes you feel better, you can stay inside, you don't have to watch. I will try not to hurt them but if they try anything on you, you know I can't hold back." Itachi said quietly, trying to soothe Sakura. She lifted her pale flawless face up, looking into Itachi's eyes.

"Thank you, but I can't let you guys fight my battle." Sakura replied.

"Ok, just be careful. And speaking of the 9-tails, here he comes." Itachi groaned. The rest of the Akatsuki came out since they had heard from Itachi about the arrival of the Konoha ninjas. Pein walked over and stroked Sakura's hair,

"It's going to be alright." He whispered. The trees surrounding the hideout shook, and everyone prepared themselves. Sakura could hear the soothing words of her father and her boyfriend and her nerves slowly calmed down. In a flash, a group of Konoha ninjas stood in front of them, including her former sensei and a certain blond knucklehead…

He had changed so much past a couple months. (Even though she only saw him one time before she left the village and she didn't get a good look at him) He had grown taller, stronger, and probably a little smarter if that was possible. He still had small markings of whiskers on his tan face and his hair was spiky as ever. His cerulean blue eyes were wide with determination and his hands were clutched in fists in aggravation. The two "teams" stood in silence for a couple seconds, letting each other soak in reality. Sasuke stood by Sakura who was in between Itachi and Sasuke.

**Naruto's POV**

We jumped into the clearing in front of us. It was really happening, we were going to get Sakura and Sasuke back! As we landed on the lush grass, we came to face the whole Akatsuki with teme and Sakura-chan. It took me 5 seconds to recognize Sakura-chan, well not including the hair since not a lot of people had pink hair…. She had changed so much, I had went to go training for 2 years and when I came back, I only caught a glimpse of her before she left. Now I could actually look at her, I was bewildered. I don't know how, but her emerald green eyes had never looked brighter in liveliness but it had somehow looked darker, too. Her pink hair was longer and it reached her mid-back. Her skin was paler and her nose was sharper while her lips were stretched in a line in stress. Her elegant eyebrows were furrowed up like she was having a mental argument with herself. She had dangly earrings that were black and slowly faded to pink. Her attire had changed; she didn't wear the pink kimono anymore but a black tank top with a red cloud on the back. Her legs were even longer and showed faint scars from duties as a shinobi. She wore black shorts with high black boots with a small heel. Sasuke didn't change much since I just saw him a few months ago but I was surprised to see his brother standing by him. I thought he was dead since Sasuke had "killed" him to fulfill his goal. As my eyes met Sakura-chan's my heart jumped a little. Hidden happiness was buried inside of her and I forgot my reason here for a second. I didn't want to hurt Sakura or Sasuke but I needed to bring them back to their rightful home.

**Author's POV**

The wind blew her hair backwards, exposing the cold to her. No one made a single movement, as if the others would disappear if they moved. Pein spoke first, with his menacing tone that everyone recognized and could send men cowering.

"What is your purpose here; we have no intentions to fight you." Naruto's eyebrows shot up in confusion; didn't they want the nine tails? Sakura's lips lifted a tiny bit into a smile. She was glad that her father did not rush to conclusions and that he respected her feelings. Kakashi stepped forward and spoke,

"You know what we are here for. Now just give them over so there won't be difficulties." He looked at Sakura and Sasuke as he said this. Sakura could have sworn she _heard_ the smirks of the Akatsuki members. They had become so close that giving each other up without a fight was almost impossible, especially if it was a member's girlfriend and the leader's daughter. Before Pein could speak, Hidan cackled,

"HAHA! Whew, that was so fucking funny. Did you really think we would let the bitch leave without a fight?" he yelled. Sakura took a deep breath to contain her anger as Hidan called her a bitch.

"Heh, for once, this imbecile is right. Princess ain't leaving without a fight." Kisame laughed as he withdrew Samehada off his shoulder into an offensive stance.

"Sakura-chan doesn't belong in a group of criminals! She belongs in her rightful home in Konoha! She can't survive out here." Naruto screamed. Sakura couldn't hold back anymore. She clenched her teeth and shouted,

"Don't you dare call me weak, you don't know who I am anymore, Naruto! You left for 2 years to train so you could protect me and the village and find Sasuke. But I bet you didn't realize I would be training too! You didn't even believe I could become strong. You never encouraged me or praised me because you would always say, 'It's okay, you don't need to protect yourself cause I will become strong and protect you!' I'm not the same weak pathetic girl you left behind Naruto! Everyone slowly left me and turned their backs on me, it's your turn to know how that feels. And don't you dare call my family criminals! They may not have the perfect clean past but at least they know how to make me feel welcome and show me a light I never knew existed. SO STOP PRETENDING YOU KNOW EVERYTHING NARUTO, CAUSE YOU DON'T! NOW GET OUT OF HERE CAUSE I DON'T WANT THINGS TO GET OUT OF HAND!" Sakura shrieked, almost bursting into tears in the end. Konoha ninjas were so stunned to hear Sakura announce such a thing they all stood there in surprise.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry for how I treated you but please come back so I can make it up to you! It can just be like old times, team 7 all over again. Isn't that what you wanted all along?!" Naruto bellowed. Sakura let out a low chuckle and replied,

"Naruto, I'll say this once; Get out of here. I don't want to fight you guys and I'm not leaving this place willingly." Before she had time to react, Kakashi had flashed behind her, holding a kunai to her throat.

"Let's go Sakura." Kakashi said through clenched teeth. Before the Copy Ninja could jump away, Itachi shoved his kunai underneath Kakashi's to deflect it.

"You crossed the line getting too close to her, Hatake." Itachi growled threateningly. They both landed in a clearing away from the rest of the ninjas and from that action, war had started. Ninjas from both side pushed off the ground, heading into a battle with the other.

_Pairs_

_Itachi vs Kakashi_

_Kisame vs Guy and Lee_

_Hidan vs Shikamaru and Ino_

_Kakuzu vs Choji and Ten Ten_

_Sasori vs Neji _

_Tobi and Deidara vs Kiba and Sai_

_Zetsu vs Shino_

_Pein vs Gaara and Temari _

Sasuke held onto Sakura and jumped to an empty area. He let go of her as Naruto appeared in front of them. They stood there, looking at each other. Had it really come to this? Naruto let out a small laugh and said,

"Heh, it's ironic how this turned out to be. I always thought our first team 7 reunion would be Sakura and me against you teme."

"Hn, it's funny how you count this to be a reunion." Sasuke answered.

"Well, we are all together, not on the same side, but better than nothing." Naruto chuckled. "Listen, you guys need to come home, everyone misses you guys!" Sakura laughed cruelly.

"Ha, miss us? In case you didn't notice, I visited our so called "home" a few months back. A new girl replaced me and nobody cared. They were even happy that she was there and called me weak and a traitor. Miss my ass Naruto. Don't you even try to deny that because you know it's true." Sakura mumbled. Naruto was stunned to know that Sakura had visited Konoha and heard that. He mentally punched Tsunade for letting her on the team.

"Look, you don't understand. You guys don't belong here!" Naruto explained.

"No, you look. These guys treat me better than any of you guys ever treated me and made be feel important and strong. They got me through thin and thick unlike you guys. YOU ARE THE ONE THAT DOESN'T UNDERSTAND!" Sakura screamed in frustration. Naruto shook his head in disbelief. He rose his hands to tighten his headband. He smirked and looked up.

"Then I'm going to have to drag both of you guys home."

Sakura and Sasuke smiled and said,

"Let's do this, once and for all." They all nodded and Sakura's fist glowed green. Sasuke powered up his Chidori which left a deathly blue glow over him. Naruto charged up his Wind Rasengan which gathered much chakra around him. He used some of the 9 tails chakra so the Rasengan looked red-ish. Red, blue, and green surrounded them, the colors of team 7…

A/N- HeyHey! Hope you guys liked this chapter! I know I didn't include all the characters in the fighting pairs because I didn't really think they fit in for the part. I'm kinda stuck so you are welcome to give me ideas for the next scene! Thank you for the reviews and reading my story. Love you guys! Please Review,

Ja ne

-Darkblossom19


	18. Selfish?

Chapter 17

Selfish?

Her pink glossy hair, covered her eyes that were filled with despair. She had put on an act so they wouldn't see her like this but she couldn't hold back longer. Someone she cared about was going to get injured. Her fist ached with her chakra and she looked around the battlefield. Her family were battling her once-been friends. Blood slowly splattered onto the green luscious grass and the red menacing blood caused the blade of grass to droop. Weapons clashing, grunts and yelps of pain, echoed through the field. And this was all happening, for what reason though? Sakura wanted to stay with her family and pretend to live in a fantasy where everything will be okay and each day is bright and happy. Where she could truly laugh and enjoy herself but at what cost? Her loved ones getting hurt, just for her? They were paying the price of her action; running away from Konoha. She turned back to the rest of Team 7. They were all hesitating to make a move. Though they weren't on the same side, they cared for each other deep down. Sakura knew Naruto couldn't bring himself to kill her or Sasuke. Sakura knew Sasuke couldn't kill Naruto since he had counted that dobe as a brother before. And Sakura knew that she couldn't kill Sasuke or Naruto on any occasion since they were her first family. The three shinobi stood there, trying to cover the aura of fear and worry with power and hatred. Suddenly, Pein flew backwards and hit a boulder. He grunted with frustration since he was trying to fight 2 people and not kill them. Sakura gasped and sped over to her father as Gaara's sand crept over to them. Naruto took off after Sakura as she fled off the battlefield.

"NO," Sasuke yelled as he intersected Naruto's path. He blocked him off with his own body and they collided. "Leave her alone," Sasuke said. Naruto growled and squirmed as he tried to cross Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't hold him in place for much longer so he took a deep breath and pushed Naruto off of him, hard. He went flying the opposite way, hitting a tree. Naruto tilted his head off and narrowed his blue eyes at Sasuke. "This is our fight now; no one is going to interfere with her." Sasuke growled.

"What are you doing, Sakura?" Pein panted out. Sakura lifted Pein onto his feet and performed hand signs. She used her "favorite" new justu and the 5 elements appeared on her fingertips. She had only tried fire before out of all five elements but it was time to try another one. She lifted her two pinky and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and concentrated on the element between her fingers. It grew larger and larger and she blew hard between her fingers. The water flooded out and soaked the entire field. It couldn't compare to Kisame's but it was better than nothing. The water dampened Gaara's sand and made it incredibly slow.

"Why are you helping them, Sakura? Don't you remember they were the enemy, the people who were hunting for Naruto? Did they brainwash you THIS MUCH, SAKURA!?" Temari asked, as her voice grew louder and louder.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Temari. You have no idea what you are talking about. I can't believe you had the nerve of calling yourself my friend. You said you would support be no matter what I did!" Sakura said menacingly.

"I didn't think you would become a psycho and join the freakin Akatsuki!" Temari cried.

"This is my decision, my choice, my fight. Why are they being dragged into this, ANSWER ME!?" Sakura screamed in frustration.

"Because THEY are keeping you from going home, Sakura. HOME!"

"This is my home, and they are my family. They have nothing to do with this. I am staying here willingly so do not bring the most important people to me into this."

"If they are your "most important people," what are we?"

Sakura pondered on that question a little bit before answering coldly.

"Dirt under my feet." Temari shook her head in disappointment.

"Tch, and I actually had a thought that you would come peacefully with us in the beginning. I actually thought the pink haired girl I knew would come back to her friends who actually care about you, love you, and have been with you forever. Now I realize that, that girl is gone and a bitch killed her; and that bitch is standing right before me. Even if I don't want you home anymore, the others do and we will keep fighting till the end. Both sides will suffer and people will die, and you wanna know something, Sakura? People from both sides are dying because of you, YOU! One side wants to keep you and brainwash you even more while another side wants to bring You home to keep you safe. No matter their screwed up intentions, this is happening because of you."

Everything just blanked out for Sakura. The whole world seemed to go by impossibly slowly. She looked around as shinobi she cared for, got beat. Reality hit her so hard that she stumbled backwards. Temari was right, this was happening because of her! How could she have been so selfish? To be able to have a happy life but risk people she loved for it. Akatsuki was fighting for her just because she didn't want to go back to Konoha.

This had to stop, she had to stop being selfish, she had to stop thinking just for her, she needed to think for others, think of others' lives, think of others' needs. She had two choices: of course, stay in Akatsuki and wait to see how this "war" would turn out or she could go back to Konoha, live an unhappy life but keep others from dying if they hadn't already. Well the Sakura she knew was like,

"HELL, LET'S STAY HERE AND BE HAPPY. AKATSUKI IS STRONG ENOUGH TO BEAT THOSE PUNY KONOHA NINJAS!" But another Sakura told her,

"This is enough, stop being self-centered, and start thinking for others. Do you really want to know one of your friends died because of you? Go back to Konoha and Akatsuki will be safe. At least you will die without carrying the burden that you had been the reason for their deaths."

Sakura was so confused; if she went back to Konoha, she would probably suicide from being deprived of her lover and her family but she would die with no weight on her shoulders. And this seemed like the best solution to go with. Sakura opened her eyes and completed hand signs. Cherry blossoms swayed down from the sky, littering the field with pink happy petals. Everyone stopped to inspect the unusual weather and looked at the creator, Sakura. She smiled sadly and cleared her throat,

"Stop this madness; I'm so sorry for bringing this onto everyone. I have something to tell you guys; I have decided to…"

A/N- Hey Guys! I know, short chapter but Heh, don't kill me for ending it there but I really need ideas for what's going to happen. I got a small idea for the plot but I'm going to add onto it, not going to spill anything right now, lips-sealed! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't hate me for updating late for the next one due to annoying star test. Thanks for reading and please review, or give me a couple ideas you would prefer for the story. Thanks for being there for me all the way and cheering up my days with your thoughts and comments, love you guys!

Ja ne

-Darkblossom19


	19. Pain

A/N- SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! I promise I didn't forget about you guys or the story. I was just really busy with competitions and school projects, presentations and other crap. Thx for sticking with me all this way. I hope this chapter makes up for it!

(Sorry if it doesn't! -_-)

Chapter 18

Pain

So many pairs of eyes, stared at her; different colors and different intentions. She was torn inside and it was killing her but there was an internal fire burning her slowly, inside out, that she was hurting her loved ones just for her own intentions. She had told the others that she wasn't going to leave this place willingly but she wasn't so sure of that now. She was too blinded by happiness to see the real picture. She felt something boring into the side of her head and she swished her hair around. Her emerald eyes met with her dad's mesmerizing purple ones. He was holding a silent warning inside of them, it was as if he could tell what she was thinking. His caring loving eyes that Pein only reserved for her, made Sakura melt a little inside but she quickly shook it off, returning to the brutal reality.

"Listen up!" she yelled, regaining everyone's attention. "God this is hard," she mumbled to herself and continued, "This is useless, we are killing each other for what reason, huh? Me, right? Can anyone deny that, can anyone deny this selfish FACT?" She boomed, earning the looks of some cowering stares and distressed/confused looks. "That's what I thought, so I came to a conclusion, one that doesn't revolve around me. I'll…return-" God, this was harder than she expected, "I'll. Return. To. Konoha." The green-eyed beauty stammered out. The clanks of everyone's' jaw hitting the ground caused Sakura to rethink her words, but she was confident in her decision. "If, only if, you guys stop aiming the Akatsuki, stop hunting them down like they are dangerous wild animals. So, what's your guys' answer?" Sakura questioned, waiting for the idiots to pick their mouths off the ground. The first voice that echoed across the clearing was the knucklehead's,

"YES! We'll do anything as long as you come home!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air in victory. This was the final ticket; she was going to go to Konoha. As if his voice brought them out of a trance, Sakura heard Pein's threatening voice clash against Naruto's light cheery words.

"No." It was one single word, a plead buried inside the simple reply. It had so much force in it. It was just like Pein. He would never show his emotions in public, the true meaning behind his words always were hidden. She laughed a humorless sound and replied coolly, hiding my cracking voice due to leaving her family.

"It wasn't a question. Naruto already guaranteed that he wouldn't hurt us so I'm going with them. I'm going and it's my choice." The pink haired princess was terrified to meet her boyfriend's eyes but she pushed herself to catch a glimpse of his beautifully menacing eyes. His eyes were full of sorrow, confusion, and mostly anger. Sakura didn't know who the anger was directed at but she never saw such a level of it in his eyes and it scared her. Kakashi transported to the side of Sakura on the hillside as he put his hand on her thin shoulder. Sakura's apple green eyes scanned over the entire arena, memorizing the entire place and its population. Like a camera's click, she closed her eyes as the pictures she just took stored in her brain. Kakashi muttered something as they started to disperse into green crispy leaves, but she caught a glimpse of Itachi just before she left and she bit her lip to keep her cry on agony in; his face was contorted in heartbreak and betrayal, and it wouldn't leave her head.

The next thing she knew, she was looking at the heads of the previous Hokages again, dug perfectly into the mountain. Everything looked the same if it hadn't improve and she was met with surprised familiar faces and then bright smiles plastered onto their faces. She should have been so happy to know that some people accepted her back, but for some reason, it felt so wrong, so unfair. Suddenly the villagers' faces turned into the faces of her family: Hidan's slick silver hair and sexy purple eyes, Kakazu's emo green eyes and his black mask, Sasori's adorable hazelnut eyes and tussled red hair, Deidara's gay ponytail and playful blue eyes, Sasuke's black duck-butt hair and coal eyes, Zetsu's…well, just Zetsu, Tobi's mysterious orange mask and his up-lifting spirit, Kisame's navy blue hair and razor-sharp teeth, Pein's piercing Rinnengan and black piercings, and lastly the same image of Itachi's sorrowful face he left Sakura with as she disappeared from his life.

It hurt so bad, so painful, so haunting. His gaze pierced through her soul and left an unfixable hole there. Sakura had almost doubled over as her breathing became uneven and raggedy. Her face curtained over her face as they walked to the Hokage's Tower. She would not let anybody see her tears, the tears meant for her family. The withering cherry blossom didn't know how she felt like a trapped animal inside such a big glorious village when the Sun was shining as bright as a girl's dream diamond. As time whooshed past her, she found herself standing before her ex-master. She tilted her head up to meet Tsunade's eyes. Light brown met lifeless green; Sakura had no soul. She had no family, no happiness, no Itachi, no reason to live. Tsunade brought her hands from under her chin down to slam onto the table. Everything shook inside the room from the tremor of the impact, but Sakura didn't even flinch. She didn't fear for her fury.

"Sakura Haruno, you will have a great punishment brought upon you for your betrayal of Konoha. " Tsunade announced in her Hokage voice. Sakura nearly rolled her eyes at her statement; what did they think she expected? Parties and drinks all around? "You will be sent to jail for 2 months. For the first month, you will have severe beatings for your penalty. After jail, you will be under house arrest for a year. After that, you will have to redeem yourself and will not receive missions until two more years. Understood?" She growled. Sakura actually wished Tsunade had ordered a quick death to her life, that way she could look over Itachi all she wanted, or protect Itachi from under and shield him from harm. But she knew, her ex-master would never allow such a simple punishment.

Sakura nodded, refusing to let them hear her voice once again.

As the guards dragged her to the jail and attached shackles onto her and the wall, she was hung in the dark. The cuffs were already digging into her wrists and ankles, but she could feel no pain, when Itachi's somber face disturbed her mind.

A grown buff man, who still couldn't compare to the strength of Pein, walked into the room, trying to keep a dark aura on him but all Sakura saw was unicorns, rainbows, and prancing bunnies surrounding him. Nothing compared to the pain torturing her inside out.

As the man slid on his black sinful gloves, he mumbled, "Let's start now, shall we?"

Sakura's muffled screams echoed across the alley outside as Naruto buried his head in his hands when the pained sounds reached his ears and struck his heart, hard. What he didn't know was it hurt even more to someone else that belonged someplace in Sakura's heart, someone who understood her, someone named Itachi. Though the cries of his beloved couldn't contact his ears, his heart shattered as he felt the agony travel through the other part of his heart that belonged to a certain dying cherry blossom.

A/N- Yeah~finished! Hope you liked this chapter and thx for reading. Please review!

Ja ne!

-Darkblossom19


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- Hey, thx for the reviews and hey-hey to the new readers! Thx so much to the guys who were with me since da beginning too! You guys are THE best!**

The Meeting

_Sakura POV_

As I awoke from unconsciousness, I looked around me, trying to figure out what was going on. Oh yah, I was in jail…

That beating hurt like a bitch, but I didn't let out a word, and my bloody lips proved that. I had broken the skin so badly inside my mouth from muffling my cries. As much as I wanted to hold it in, the feeling of my bones snapping, my blood pouring out from my whippings, and electrified waves of torment washing through me every second, I couldn't help myself. I tried to wipe the trickling fresh blood off my chin but the shackles restrained me and reminded myself of the present situation.

Hey, but on the bright side, my family was safe-Itachi was safe.

And that was all really mattered…

_Itachi POV_

Memories of me and Sakura flooded my mind as the meeting room and the rest of the members slowly faded from my vision. I was suddenly watching from above; me unconscious on the floor with a stab wound in my hand and Sakura sobbing over me.

"I can't lie to myself anymore. I really do love him." She cried out to an old granny that kneeled by me. Her words made me feel like the strongest man in the world as the whole world flashed. The next thing I knew, I was watching the time we were in the meeting room and Sasuke had joined. Sakura was heated up and ready to tear my little brother into shreds. She was shrieking,

"I'm dating your fuking brother! The one that actually has a heart and won't ditch me-" Before she finished her sentence, I was brought back to reality with Sasuke's slap to the back of my head. I looked around, dazed of what was happening. Without thinking, I stood up in my seat and yelled,

"WE ARE BRINGING SAKURA BACK!" All the visions I just saw were proof of this, and the last vision told me; I wasn't any worse than my brother breaking her heart if I let sorrow eat away her soul at a place she would never consider home.

"Did you even hear anything I just explained?! You know, everything I just explained for the past two hours at this fucking meeting?!" Pein bellowed.

Ohhh, I think I might have blanked out for longer than I thought.

"As much as I would love to bring my sweet daughter home, breaking our promise with Konoha would basically be calling for war. We are the most powerful organization, but we are talking about going against a whole village, the one that includes a Sannin, the Kyuubi, Copy-nin, and other incredibly strong ninjas." Pein sighed as his fingers dug into his hair in frustration.

"We can't just leave her there in that hell-hole; I can't live knowing I left the love of my life rot in a fukin village!" I bellowed. Sasuke was silently tugging on my robe to sit down, cause everyone knew it was a stupid idea to get in an argument with the leader but we were talking about his fuking daughter and my girlfriend. I think she makes an exception!

"I'm not changing my answer; and maybe she can find happiness in the village she once considered home, once more." Pein mumbled, convincing no one including himself.

Well, being optimistic, she is with one of her first friends and her first sensei, right? So she could probably enjoy-

Psh, who the hell was I kidding, she needed help!

If nobody is going to agree to go rescue the joy of my life, then I'll go myself, and no one will stopping me.

Sakura POV

Oh, hooray, I had a new dude that was gonna torture me today, yay. -_-

He had a scar across his eye and wore a huge black overcoat. I didn't give a shit about his appearance but I was just hoping we could get this over with so I could return to being unconscious. He walked over to me and grabbed my chin in between his dirty fingers. I bit my tongue, hard, from shrieking at him with words that weren't even published in the dictionary yet. I narrowed my eyes at him as he shook his head and chuckled. He let go of my chin as my head slumped down again.

"So, tell me about Akatsuki." Psh, he thinks I'm that stupid to just give him all the information of my family? Hmph, he wasn't as smart as I thought he'd be. "I remember there was a person called, um, what was his name? I-It- OH, Itachi!" I swear, I snapped my head up so fast I think I fractured a bone in my neck. I hated how Itachi's elegant name rolled out of the idiot, that stood in front of me's, dirty mouth.

I wanted to slap myself hard when I just realized gave a dead on point that I had a relationship with Itachi by my reaction.

"That Itachi, he is a hard nut to crack, I'll say. I met him once on a mission and let me tell you, he has hell of an expressionless mask." You're telling me?! It's only meant of outsiders anyways. "Anywho, let's get on with today's job, shall we?" he whispered as he slipped on his black gloves that were stained with dried blood stains from previous victims. I closed my eyes and imagined Itachi holding my hand as I heard the connecting of wires and circuits. When the first low-shock touched me, it tingled all my nerves as I imagined it to be the first time Itachi held my hand and the magical current that ran through me as if we were meant to be together. And as the electric current sky-rocketed high in surprise, I yelped in agony and the pain of Itachi leaving me ran through my mind. The irony of the situation…

Author's POV

Itachi unlocked his bedroom window and peered outside to gaze at the twilight scene. As he heard the familiar click of Pein's door lock, he jumped out his window, into the lurking shadow hands of the night that he greeted as a friend. As his Sharringan guided him through the dark to the village where he massacred his clan, his couldn't keep his mind of the bloody images of his lover. They were only nightmares right?! Konoha wouldn't hurt her…

A/N- FORGIVE ME for making such a crappy chapter… I swear I can't even write a reasonable chapter when I'm in a lousy mood-_-

I'll try to finish the next one quick so I can make-up for this one, kk?

Please review cause they make my day and push me to update faster!

Thx for reading!

Ja ne,

-Darkblossom19


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Hope**_

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall _

_But watching you stand alone _

_All of my doubts, suddenly goes away somehow_

Itachi arrived at the gates of Konoha, and looked into the village. It was such a shame that he sacrificed his clan to protect the piece of crap he was looking at right now and if his blossom wasn't alive right now, he can promise they will pay hell. Before he took off into the village, Pein's threat rang in his head.

"**...it will basically be calling for war…"**

Was it really worth it to be reckless and charge in right now or should he retreat and wait for an appropriate time? Itachi balanced out his options and decided to go check on Sakura before he decided anything…

Itachi leapt silently through the village, wondering where his sweet cherry blossom was. Her scent was faint and he couldn't follow the light trail she left behind. He stopped on top of the Hokage's tower and scratched his head in confusion. Voices snuck out the tower and traveled to Itachi's ears as he walked closer to the source for a clearer message.

"Are you sure that she can survive in there?" a mysterious light feminine voice asked.

"I'm confident; she was my student and she is tough enough to undergo interrogation and the torture can't be that incredibly harsh that she doesn't make it out of there." Another deeper sound, but still feminine replied in a harsh tone.

Itachi froze on the spot.

Student=Apprentice. People allowed in the tower at this time of the night are only her assistant and…TSUNADE! Sakura had told him before she was once Tsunade's apprentice!

Holy Crap!

Without thinking, Itachi dove off into the black shadows that covered Konoha and searched for the interrogation section of the tower. He grabbed onto a railing and swung himself on. He quietly opened the door as the bright lights caused him to squint. He sensed four guards up ahead and rubbed his temples in frustration. He was not in the mood for dealing with douches. He activated his Sharringan and before the guards had a chance to turn their heads, they were under his genjustu. He continued his way and read the sign that hung on the wall and nodded in confirmation of his destination. As he walked down the long hallway, thoughts bounced through his head.

_It's okay, Sakura is okay. She is not dead, she is not close to death, she is not dead. So breathe in, and breathe out…_ Itachi said to himself as he peered through each one way window that led to an interrogation room. He felt himself calm as each room came up with the same result-empty. He felt himself start to smile as he started to reach the end of the hallway that all held empty rooms. The last room was bigger and was darker than the others as curiosity crawled through Itachi. As he spun on his heels, ready to head out again, something caught his eye inside the room.

Something was burrowed in the eternal sinister darkness of the large room and Itachi took a few steps backwards to catch a better glimpse.

What he saw made his heart stop beating and slowly shatter. He saw a battered woman hanging in shackles on the wall and what disturbed him was that she had pink hair, pink hair only his lover owned. His hand fell onto the knob and the door swung open easily. He guessed it wasn't locked because the last person here thought the victim couldn't escape with the restraints attached. How stupid.

His hands swiftly found the light switched and flicked it on hesitantly.

As the light slowly flickered on and the half-dead woman came into full-view. Itachi almost fell onto his knees in defeat as his girlfriend hung there in shame on the wall. He took in the scene before him: Sakura, or at least he thought since the only big giveaway was the hair, had hair that was unusually light pink that was tinted in red from blood clots and injuries on her head, fingers bent in abnormal angles, breathing uneven, and so many other bones and body parts that were other-worldly in bizarre positions. He flashed in front of her with a shaky hand, he cupped her hollow cheeks that were white with the cold and lost of blood. How could Tsuande allow them do this to Sakura, the fragile little girl that only wanted the best for everyone. By sacrificing her own happiness and willingly returned here, they treat her like this?! He was beyond fuming and was itching to rip someone limb from limb but Sakura was his first priority right now in her present state.

"God, please wake up, Sakura. Can you hear me? Please wake up, PLEASE!" Itachi yelled as his defenses started to tumble down internally. Rare tears streamed down his face as he continued to beg for Sakura to return consciousness. He grabbed a kunai out his pocket and in a second, all shackles broke and released their prey. Sakura's body slumped due to the lack of restraints. As Itachi caught her limp body, he cringed at the body that he carried that could be mistaken for a ghost by its appearance and weight.

The only thing that blazed through his mind now was the safety and health of the girl he was carrying right now. Might be waging war against Konoha for the rescue attempt of Sakura? Well this was for the whole entire world to hear what he thought of that,

Fuck war, fuck rules, fuck the consequences.

All he saw now was the petite girl in his arms and he was blinded with love and nothing was taking her away from him now because she was returning home to Akatsuki, returning home to his broken and isolated heart.

_One,_

_Step,_

_Closer…_

*A Thousand Years- Christina Perri is da best!

A/N- Hope you guys liked this chapter! And feel free to share your ideas for the story! Enjoy your summer everybody and go soak up some rays like I did right before I posted this chapter!

Luv u guys 4ever!

Ja ne,

-Darkblossom19


	22. Escape

**A/N- So sorry for the late update but thank you guys so much for the reviews! And WRose: Hella cool idea and thx for reviewing! Ugh, twisted ankle at dance and got competition in a week and a half. So while I'm stuck at home, might as well finish this chapter, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 22

Escape

_Help, I have done it again_

_I have been here many times before_

_Hurt myself again today_

_And the worse part is there's no one to blame_

**Sakura POV**

I pushed open my swollen eyes with all my strength. I was not afraid of this fuking bastard. I looked him straight in the eyes and spat fresh bitter blood through my teeth onto his ugly pathetic face. He growled and flicked the switch on the panel as the knives dug deeper into my fingers. I could already feel the knives gnawing on my bones but it was nothing compared to the fire burning me alive inside my heart of loneliness. I knew my fingers would probably never be able to be healed, just like my heart. As the I felt a freezing cold bucket of sewer water being dumped on me, I held my breath. Not only for the sake for not inhaling the smell or drinking any of the revolting liquid, but anticipating the current of electricity I knew was to come. I swear this guy has no new tricks; he's done this two times throughout the past hour, or at least I think. As the first wave of shock reached me, everything went black…

_Be my friend_

_Wrap me up, unfold me_

_I am small, and needy_

_Warm me up and breath me_

Rare warm sunlight scorched my face. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. What in the world? The cell was permanently dark so what was this strange source of warmth and light? I slowly opened my lifeless jade eyes, scared of a new technique to torture me would be waiting for me. But instead I found myself staring over millions of houses, people, and the stone faces of the past Hokages. A whiff of sweet mother nature made me shake my head and look around. Behind me was the luscious forest that held another realm of darkness deep within and in front of me was Konoha. Then I looked to the side of me, stroked its angelic face, and burst out laughing.

The figure looked at me in confusion and amusement.

"What's so funny, angel?" it asked in a low, husky voice. I finally stopped laughing and took in a new breath of air. It was the sweet taste of freedom. I laid back on the figure's lap and leaned my head on his lean stomach.

"You!" I giggled. It rose an eyebrow in puzzlement and stroked my hair as I purred and leaned into its touch. I took a huge whiff of its smell and shivered. The same as I remembered.

"I still don't understand." He muttered softly with his angelic voice as he caressed my head. I sighed and continued,

"I never imagined heaven to look like this, or hell. Which ever one I belong in." He scrunched his eyebrows together and as I finished my sentence, his mouth slowly molded into an "o" shape. His head shook in laughter as it rang through my ears and I glanced back at him. I took in everything of him—the definite definition of an Adonis.

"You believe you are dead?" he asked. I replied quickly,

"I know it, or else you wouldn't be here, right Itachi? Wait, if you are here, how did you die?"

"Sweetie, none of us died." He replied. I cocked my head to the side in confusion; then what happened? "I'm so sorry it took me so long to get you out of that hellhole. I wanted to kill myself when I saw you dangling there, half-dead in that cell. It's my entire fault you are there."

I eyes slowly widened and sat up as I realized the present situation. I wasn't dead,

I wasn't in a cell, Itachi was really here…

**Itachi POV**

She was so beautiful, she was my life force. After I cleaned her up a bit at the creek, I slowly combed through her luscious pink hair with my fingers, waiting for her to wake up, if she was even going to. The only thing keeping me going was her slow steady pulse that I unconsciously checked every minute.

As hours flew by with her on my lap, the clouds were the only things keeping me company other than my angel. I thought of the infinite possibilities we could achieve together, if we were ever going to have Konoha and hunters shaken off our tails. I felt smooth sleek fingers stroke my face, making me snap my neck down to indentify the source.

I was met with the most pure gorgeous emerald eyes staring at me in wonder and amusement before she burst out laughing.

Well that was unexpected…

I could not have been happier to see her worriless smile and hear her mesmerizing laugh that could make me relax in any situation. As I snapped back to the giggling angel on my lap, I asked her about her source of laughter.

Hmph, apparently she thought we were dead, not bad of a guess since it was bound to happen in the future. When reality slowly hit her, her eyes widened as she sat up and examined me.

"Holy shit, Itachi, is that you?!" She screamed. I clasped my hand over her mouth as I looked around to make sure no one heard her ear-piercing shriek.

"When I let go of my hand, promise me you will not scream." I replied calmly, as I slowly removed my hand, nervous she was about to unleash a shriek that was going to alert even the freakin Sand Village, we were here. Sakura crawled over to me and stared at me with big naive eyes, and asked, much softer, thank goodness,

"What the fuck are you doing here?! They are going to kill us, no wait, you! They don't even know that 'Itachi Uchiha' exists right now. He apparently died on the battle with Sasuke."

"Well, at least it will be easier for us to escape, anyways, Kakashi saw me on the fight at the base, they know I'm alive but they don't know how. I am here to get you out and I'm not leaving without you again, got it?!" I said with more force than I intended, but I could not bear to lose another person I loved again. As tears welled up in her jade eyes, a smile glimpsed her face as she leapt into my arms, knocking me onto my back. We both laughed our worries away as she entangled herself in my arms, engulfing me in her ever-lasting warmth.

Heh, I should have noticed something was wrong; we weren't in paradise…yet. We were in the middle of an enemy territory that was on their way to kill us. Before I could warn Sakura, I heard a deep gruff voice command,

"Stop, in the order of Konoha; You are under arrest and followed by death, Hokage's orders…"

**Sakura POV**

I was ecstatic to be in Itachi's arms once again, but my dreams vanished as I heard the, o so familiar ANBU, behind us. I tightened my arms around Itachi as I felt him grasp my protectively under his arms, shielding my view. I knew Itachi wanted to get us out of this situation himself, but as much as he thought of himself, I know we need our family. I know we need our family to find us in the midst of the mess I have created.

_Ouch,_

_I have lost myself again_

_Lost myself and I cam nowhere to be found_

**Breath Me- Sia, a magnificent song you guys should check out!**

**A/N- Thanks for reading and again, so sorry for the late update. I hope none of you guys got sunburned cause the heat is KILLING me right now! Going to Las Vegas this week for competition so I probably won't update for about a week or so, but I will brainstorm under the Sun over there, kk? **

**Luv u guys for supporting me all the way, don't forget that! (OH, Don't forget, by Demi is really good too! ;) Obsessed with songs right now as u can tell. Sorry to bother you with my nonstop playlist running in my head)**

**Ja ne**

**-Darkblossom19**


End file.
